Reaching you
by i1976 - blu notte
Summary: This story is set two months after the series ended. Enos has to face his unrequited, or he thinks so, love, taking an hard decision. Something that could part him and Daisy forever, if Daisy doesn't find a way to... reach him.
1. Prologue

_This story is set two months after the series ended._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

It's an apparently normal November morning in Hazzard.

Daisy Duke is running under a lashing and cold rain, her boots splashing water from puddles, her hair soaked and her clothes (a pink shirt and a pair of blue jeans) sticking to her body like parasites. But Daisy doesn't mind, her first thought is to reach him and to ask him why.

Why is he leaving Hazzard? Why so suddenly?

Daisy reaches the Boarding House, climbing the stairs in a rush and opening his door without knocking. She stops on the threshold of the little room, breathing heavily and not minding at the water dripping on the floor.

"Enos Strate, what are you doin'?"

Enos is not surprised to see her, but he catches his breath seeing her like that, her clothes adhering to her body and her soaking hair. His instinct is to stand up, approaching her, inhaling her hair's scent and gently offering her a towel and some dry clothes. But he doesn't stand up, keeping on to pack his baggage, sitting on the floor.

"I'm packin' my baggage", he pretends indifference.

"I see you're packing your baggage, Enos. Rosco told me 'bout it. When did you exactly decide to leave Hazzard?".

Enos shrugs, "Yesterday. Chief Broggi told me there's the possibility for me to enter SWAT, if I want to. He remembered I told him I'd have liked to enter SWAT when I was in L.A., and he called me. So I decided to go", he doesn't look at Daisy while he's telling her a so pitiful lie, knowing she could read in his eyes and then it would be difficult to face her.

Daisy is shocked, "Yesterday? Only yesterday? And…", she catches her breath for a while, "and what 'bout … me… and our postponed wedding?".

She sees him freezing and clenching his jaw before he answers her, again avoiding her eyes, "I'm sorry, Daisy, but I think it's better to cancel all that thing… I mean… it's been all so… fast. It's better to think 'bout it before to…".

"Enos Strate, you're … impossible", Daisy's eyes are now full of tears, a mix of rage and despair, like that day, when there were the prison's bars between them; she remembers how he told her he loved her that day at the lake, only two months ago, and now she can't believe he's running away like that.

Daisy's rage prevents her to see a similar pain in Enos's elusive eyes, a pain she should go deep into, as she knows to do very well especially if it's something 'bout Enos Strate, the man she knows better than anyone else in Hazzard. But her rage and her shocked mind are bringing her away from him, so she slams the door running down the stairs instead of approaching him and reading into his eyes.

Enos remains alone in the little room, sitting on the floor, now covering his eyes with a trembling hand, trying to read inside Daisy's mentioning at their supposed postponed wedding, torn between the desire to believe she really cares 'bout the wedding and the consciousness she's only trying to stop him using his usual weak point.

He decided to leave Hazzard two days ago, after a brief and ravaging talk with John Morton, cousin of Marie Morton, one of the bridesmaids in the wedding day.

A (apparently) casual talk, and John told him 'bout the reported (from Marie) chatting between Daisy, Bo, Luke and uncle Jesse before the wedding. Enos remembers John's words like a nightmare, words that made him conscious 'bout his worst suspicion: Daisy decided to marry him only to save him from prison, and, even after the real thieves got arrested, she went on with that farce because she didn't want to hurt him calling off the wedding, so confirming him her real reason to marry him: pity. And John didn't spare him even the attempt of uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke to stop Daisy from something they're obviously seeing like a wasting of her life.

Oh well, a reported conversation from an ambiguous person like John Morton (who has a crush on Daisy and who's always been jealous of Daisy and Enos's closeness) shouldn't shock Enos so much to convince him to leave Hazzard without talking to the only person, Daisy, who could explain him everything, but that reported conversation fits so much with Enos's suspicion that he doesn't even doubt 'bout it, fearing, on the other hand, to ask Daisy the truth 'cause the pain to know the truth from her would be too much for him.

And now Enos is leaving Hazzard, his heart shattered by unrequited love and by the thought that also Daisy's family (a family he's always felt like his own family) thinks Daisy deserves someone better than him.

So, that rainy November day, in the evening, while Enos is heading to L.A., Daisy is in her bedroom, crying for something that she hasn't yet completely realized.

* * *

><p><em><em>I've always wondered 'bout Daisy and Enos's feelings in "Daisy ans Enos's wedding" episode, in particular 'bout Daisy's feelings ('cause Enos's feelings for Daisy are clear throughout the whole series). The conversation between Daisy, Bo, Luke and uncle Jesse before the wedding (when Daisy is in her beautiful wedding dress) has always left me a bittersweet feeling (more bitter than sweet): I've never liked her defending that wedding only because "she doesn't want to hurt Enos calling off the wedding" (a so absurd excuse to marry someone, even if you have a strong affection to him), and I've never liked to see Bo, Luke and uncle Jesse trying to stop her.<em> _

_Thinking back of Enos's sad face and his decision to refuse to marry Daisy (the thing he wants more) when he suspects Daisy is marrying him only to defend him from prison, and his smiling face when Daisy keeps up in the decision to marry him after the thieves are in jail (and it's supposed there's no need to marry him any more), well, it's made me wonder how Enos would feel if he finds out 'bout that conversation between Daisy, Bo, Luke and uncle Jesse that day. A ravaging revelation for him._

_This is a short chapter, the prologue of a following long story (or I hope so)._

**Warning: I'm a slow and a bit lazy writer, so be patient and REVIEW!, 'cause reviews have the power to awake me from laziness. Any hint is welcome.**


	2. Winter light

**WINTER LIGHT**

_**LOS ANGELES**_

When the phone rings, in a winter sunny afternoon, Enos is lying on the living room's floor of his little apartment, after his night shift.

Winter sunlight's rays make a shining puddle on parquet, and Enos is lying exactly in it for over two hours, looking at the ceiling and trying to empty his mind and enjoy the sun in that January day, resting his tired body. When the shining puddle moves he follows it and he lays down on it again.

He succeeded in entering SWAT after a rigorous selection consisting in physical, agility, written, oral and psychological testing. In Hazzard for sure someone would be surprised thinking of Enos Strate, the shy and clumsy deputy, as a SWAT officer, actually developing accurate shooting skills. In effect Enos is a cop since he was eighteen, and he had a lot of experience in his years as Deputy in Hazzard (a not at all quiet County) and moreover as LAPD officer a couple of years before.

For sure physical testing gave him no problem; a tall and muscular body is what SWAT needs, and everyone knows Enos Strate is someone you should avoid in a fight; in Hazzard, despite his sweetness and his good manners, people know he could knock you out in few seconds if he only wants. If he only wants:….. this is the real key to understand Enos Strate.

Some problems, in effect, Enos had in agility testing (for sure he's a bit clumsy), but less problems people in Hazzard would think, 'cause his apparent clumsiness is something he always used as a way to limit his strength would be dangerous: another key to understand Enos Strate.

No problem at all in written and oral testing (he has a good memory and a long knowledge of police procedures), but, surprisingly for Hazzard's people, some problems came in psychological testing. It is always questionable someone who wants to apply for a so dangerous work (as SWAT is) but who doesn't seem to care at all of his own life, like someone without a past, avoiding psychologist's questions 'bout his family and affections; in effect the psychologist gave him a strange look when Enos told him the only person (Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane) to inform in case of accidents in the line of duty (only in case these accidents were meaning his "death"). Anyway, he somehow proved he's someone you can trust (no doubt 'bout it), so he succeeded to enter SWAT.

The fortunately infrequency of SWAT call-out means that SWAT officers, and Enos too, when they're not employed in SWAT operations are normally employed in regular duties, so Enos had a tiring night shift patrolling L.A. streets.

Thinking of his hard training as SWAT officer, Enos can't help but thinking of what people in Hazzard would say 'bout it. And this thought brings him to another thought.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_A sunny day, a runaway__ horse, a drug drunk accidentally and some words from Luke Enos can't forget._

_So strange to hear those words from his best friend, even if that friend acts strangely that day, being rude not only towards Enos but also towards his family._

_Fortunately at the end of that day Luke regains his good manners and his gold heart, and Enos can make it up again with him who's now apologizing for his words._

* * *

><p>At that time his gold heart and the consciousness that Luke was somehow poisoned made Enos forget that words. But now, despite the attempt to empty his mind, such pesky thoughts come again and again in Enos's mind, torn between the desire to recall his best days in Hazzard, in search of moments that can show him his best friends' esteem (and possibly Daisy's love), and the sadness to recall instead his worst days, like the one he's now remembering.<p>

He repeats to himself that Luke, at that time, wasn't the real Luke (his best friend beside Bo) but someone deranged by a drug he drank unintentionally. He wonders why Luke's words didn't hit him so much that day but are hitting him so much today; maybe because things changed and, after John's revelation, now he's looking back at Luke's words in a different way, like if Luke, even if transformed by that drug, was somehow saying something was really inside him, and inside Enos too (in effect Enos has always had a lack in self-confidence).

The phone's ring finally penetrates in Enos's thoughts.

The cop stretches his arm reaching the phone, without standing up.

"This is officer Enos Strate". He catches his breath waiting for the answer from the other side of the receiver. Again that hope.

Silence fills the room while the sunbeams light the SWAT officer lying on the floor, his eyes closed in the sunlight, the receiver on his ear, then a sigh. It's not the voice he'd like to hear, even if he wouldn't know what to say to that voice.

"Ok, I'm coming there, sir".

Enos stands up, he grabs his jacket and he leaves the apartment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAZZARD<strong>_

When the door opens, Daisy is sitting at a Boar's Nest table before the opening.

The Boar's Nest is quiet, she's already cleaned the tables waiting for customers and now she's enjoying a hot cup of tea, sitting near the window and looking at the light's plays on the table's wooden surface.

It's a sunny winter afternoon, that sort of day when the sky is clear and the light is so bright as it can be only in such winter days.

Her days since that morning in November seem all so similar: she wakes up early in the morning, she helps uncle Jesse at the farm, she cooks for her family, she does shopping, she works at the Boar's Nest, then she goes to bed; oh well, sometimes her life it's interrupted by something a bit more animated (someone of her family in jail, false charges, shuck n' jive, pursuits, captures of real culprits, and happy endings), but, even if it was her usual life before that day in November, actually she realizes how boring and empty it is.

She's not heard from Enos since then, and in effect she doesn't know how to find him. She doesn't know his address in L.A., and she can't simply phone to LAPD asking for officer Enos Strate.

Excuses. Only excuses. Daisy knows it's not because of these pity excuses she doesn't even try to reach Enos.

First of all, she's angry, like every abandoned woman can be. 'Cause it's how she feels: an abandoned woman. The way Enos left Hazzard (and her) made her mad. It's not the first time Enos left Hazzard, but the first time everything was different; she remembers when she gave him a lift to the airport and how they parted, a soft kiss and a sad smile. So different from this time.

But anger is something Daisy is using to hide something else.

Daisy is wondering, again and again, why Enos left Hazzard, especially after their recent approaching: after that day at the lake (their first real kiss and not only a gentle touch of lips, or, it's better to say, her lips touching gently his ones and Enos's lips remaining still) and their nearly wedding they became close as never before. Enos finally succeeded to tell Daisy his feelings (even if his confession that day at the lake was somehow extorted) and he was somehow relieved after his confession, so becoming more relaxed and less shy when he was around her.

Then, in a November day, he decided to leave Hazzard. Suddenly.

Daisy knows Enos loved her (he _loved_ her, past simple, 'cause actually she doesn't really know what he's thinking of), so why? Why leaving like that? Was he escaping from their wedding? Daisy wonders if hives was an excuse to avoid their wedding, and, after hives, now reaching SWAT was another excuse. For sure hives was a strange thing 'bout all that strange day, and Daisy doesn't know even now how he could stop the wedding because of hives.

There's something Daisy doesn't understand, and the more she thinks 'bout it, the more she's confused: Enos loved her since the seventh grade (as everyone knows), and then, when he finally can marry her, he runs away. What's the sense in that?

When the door opens, Daisy is still thinking 'bout that nonsense, like a puzzle with an incomplete piece, and looking for that piece is driving her crazy.

A sky-blue shirt of the Hazzard's Police uniform makes her shiver, but he's only Cletus.

"Daisy, Rosco arrested Bo and Luke because of the Hazzard's bank robbery. Uncle Jesse is at the Courthouse and he told me to tell you 'bout it".

Daisy sighs, standing up and coming back to her usual life in Hazzard, so alike but so different from before that November.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_It's a shiny morning in Hazzard._

_Daisy is coming out the farm, in her arms a basket of wet clothes to hang out when the deputy's patrol car stops in front of the farm, and looking at it Daisy smiles happily; she puts the basket on the ground and she approaches Enos who's coming out the car. "Hey Enos. What a surprise"._

_Daisy needs only a brief look to see his tight features and to worry 'bout it._

_So the deputy tells Daisy and uncle Jesse 'bout Bo and Luke, in prison in Osage County. Daisy recognizes the worrisome and the affection in Enos's eyes; even if he's a cop, and sometimes his duty (no, not his duty, but Rosco and Boss's orders) brings him towards her family, he's always been honest to them, and friendly. _

_Before to reach her uncle in his truck, ready to go help Bo and Luke, she approaches Enos, she takes his hands squeezing them, and she thanks him from the deep of her heart. A brief look between them it's enough to say more than words, to show their mutual affection._

* * *

><p>While Daisy leaves the Boar's Nest heading to Courthouse (it's starting an usual interruption of her quiet life) she can't help but thinking of how Enos would have told her 'bout Bo and Luke. For sure it would have been a different way than Cletus's one, a way only Enos knows.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for your reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (I'm already working on the next chapter, longer than this one).<strong>

**I put in it two flashbacks: the first one is from the episode "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Duke", and the second one is from "Cool hands, Luke & Bo", but I know for sure you recognized both these episodes (and if you didn't recognize these particular moments, well, it's time to watch again these episodes, 'cause, especially in "Cool hands, Luke & Bo", there's a brief but interesting Enos/Daisy moment).**

**I'm waiting for your reviews.**


	3. Something in the distance

**SOMETHING IN THE DISTANCE**

_**LOS ANGELES**_

A usual day patrolling L.A. street, not a SWAT operation but a normal shift, it's what Enos is facing in this spring morning.

Enos and his colleague Eileen Burke enter the building, the gun in their hands.

The detonation fills the stairwell. Immediately Enos and Eileen throw themselves down to avoid the bullets; Enos almost twists his ankle on a step risking to fall down the stairs (his usual clumsiness doesn't abandon him). A transient soft pain in his ankle makes him remember a similar (but not soft nor transient) pain that day with Daisy by his side as new deputy (so beautiful in her uniform, in effect so beautiful in everything she wears), but then he shakes his head, it's not the moment to think 'bout such things.

"Go away, cops!"

"Throw away your gun", Enos shouts, "You can't escape. There are four cops outside the building"

"You're a liar", the man shouts from the second floor, "I saw you arriving from my window. You and the other one are the only ones here".

Another detonation resounds against the walls. Enos crouches using the steps as a shelter, near him the bullet tears another piece of plaster from the wall which is already falling to pieces because humidity and negligence; Los Angeles is not a city full of lights as people think.

Enos looks behind him, where Eileen is hiding few steps back, "Are you OK?", and the young woman nods. Looking again to the second floor Enos points his eyes trying to see the man in the darkness, and he realizes the man, wherever he is, can see them but they can't see him, so they can't move from their uncomfortable position.

No sound from the second floor.

"Smith?", Enos calls.

As an answer several furious shots, and other pieces of shelter fall from the wall; a rain of dust settles on Enos's brown hair.

From the street they hear someone shouting, "Call the police, someone call the police"

"Are you hearing, Smith? You're goin' to have all the Police District after you. Surrender!"

Smith fires again, this time lower than before. The bullet tears a piece of the wooden banister few above Enos' head; Enos crouches even more, then he springs (and Eileen too) forward after hearing a metal noise: the man is reloading his gun. When he arrives at the last step he hears the unmistakable noise of a magazine in position and the click of the striker, so he throws again himself down, Eileen again behind him.

Silence fills the stairwell.

"Smith?"

No answer.

"Smith?"

From the street a siren is approaching.

"Are you hearing, Smith? They are here"

Other three shots explode in the darkness, then Enos hears a shuffling and he sees a pair of trousers; Smith is trying to reach the stairs. Enos stands up, firing toward the man, but Smith turns and fires too, so Enos has to throw himself down again.

Hurried and noisy steps resound from the lower floors.

Enos goes up the steps in a hurry in order to reach the man before he arrives to the roof, and from that roof to the near building's roofs (a possible way to escape the cops). He hears the man shaking a handle, then a shot with the crash of the metal springing out. The door opens then it closes with a thud; the man is on the roof.

Enos reaches the same door, he opens it but immediately he closes it; a bullet sinks in the doorpost spitting on his face wood's splinters.

"Possum on a gum bush", the usual innocent expression whereas for sure another colleague would have cursed, but Enos, even in L.A. streets, remains the good manners' deputy everyone in Hazzard knows. Good manners or not, Enos Strate is a cop, so he flings open the door then he goes out while the man is approaching the parapet ready to jump to the near roof. No time for the man to turn and to fire again to the cop. A bullet hits Smith's right leg, and another bullet his left shoulder, so he falls on the ground, the cops immediately on him.

A LAPD officer slaps Enos on his shoulder, "Good job, officer Strate".

Eileen too approaches him smiling, "Good job, Enos"

That afternoon, after their shift and after their reports, Enos and Eileen are walking side by side heading to the Subway, as every day.

Eileen is looking at the man at her side, his look thoughtful. _"If I had a tail like a dog I'm sure it'd be wagging back and forth right now, since I'd be enable to hide my happiness",_ after this thought Eileen shakes her head, _"How foolish"_. There's no need to say Eileen fall in love at Enos's first sight, 'cause since the start, when she met him for the first time, he seemed a little different from the other men. Eileen thinks at some words she heard from her colleagues, _"He definitely left his girlfriend in his County.. I'm telling you"_, then she shakes again her head.

Looking at him Eileen notices he's limping a bit.

"Enos, are you OK?". When he doesn't answer her, she grabs his shirt on his back, stopping him and awakening him from his thoughts. He finally looks at her like if he's seeing her for the first time.

"Enos, you're limping"

Enos smiles at her, "I'm OK, this morning, on those stairs, I quite twisted my right ankle. It's a bit weaker than the left one 'cause an ol' accident", then he looks away, again lost in his thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_The pain in his right ankle is so deep he can't even stand up. He breathes heavily trying in vain to stand up while Daisy is helping him, her arms around his chest._

_Duty and love are struggling inside his heart._

_Duty: they are both cops and they can't let escape the robbers they are chasing, so Daisy has to go on without Enos._

_And love. "I want you to know I really care for you", the deepest and strongest words Enos has ever say to Daisy as he sees her walking away toward her duty, toward something that he knows could be very dangerous._

* * *

><p>At that moment Eileen feels like she somewhat came to understand why he's so different from the other men, and, at the same time, she clearly realizes that he isn't really looking at her: he's always looking far beyond her, towards something in the distance.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HAZZARD<strong>

Distant from Los Angeles, Daisy is trying to convince herself that she's getting used to Enos's absence. Her life flies by as usual, her family and her friends by her side, but she can't help but freezing, her heart skipping a beat, every time she sees a uniform around her, even if she knows that uniform belongs to Cletus or Rosco and to nobody else.

Day by day her life as Boar's Nest's waitress goes on. And this is another usual day at the Boar's Nest. In her short shorts and fitting t-shirt she's serving beer at every Hazzard's man, always a smile on her face. And it's obvious to say every man's eye is on her.

Finally at the other side of the counter, after every man inside the Boar's nest has his beer in his hand, Daisy sighs.

"Are you tired, Daisy?"

Daisy shakes her head, smiling at the other Boar's Nest's waitress, Marie Morton, "I'm OK, Marie, don't worry".

Marie looks at her thoughtfully, but when she's going to ask Daisy something a blonde tall man entering the Boar's Nest catches her eyes. "Hey John. Do you want a beer?"

Daisy looks at Marie's cousin entering the Boar's Nest and approaching the counter, smiling.

"Hey Marie. Hey Daisy".

Daisy observes Marie chatting with John, thinking 'bout how different those cousins are, or, moreover, how different her feelings for those cousins are: as Daisy likes Marie (so sweet and so discreet) so she doesn't like John at all (the opposite of his brown cousin).

"Hey Daisy, how are you?", John's words rouse Daisy from her thoughts.

She smiles at him, the mechanical smile she learnt so well in the last months, "Hi John", then her look wanders eagerly the room in search of new customers to head to in order to avoid John asking her to date him as usual. Her eyes spark and her smile opens wide when Cooter enters the Boar's Nest.

"Hey Cooter", a great opportunity to avoid John's pesky attentions, so Daisy leaves the counter heading to Cooter, "Would you like a beer, sugar?"

But today John is more bold than usual, or, it'd better to say, more rough than usual, so he clasps Daisy's wrist, "Come on, Daisy Duke, stay here. Marie can bring a beer to your friend Cooter while you're talking to me".

If there's a thing Daisy doesn't stand at all it's to be constrained to do something she doesn't want to do, especially if it's a man constraining her and especially if he's trying to constrain her physically.

"John Morton", her voice is colder than ice, "don't touch me. Leave my wrist, now"

John leaves her, an irritated smile on his face, "Ok, I'm sorry. I swear you'd prefer if it was someone else to touch you, but that one isn't here 'cause he left you, and you deserve someone better than that stupid coward"

Daisy freezes, her mouth opened in shock.

"John Morton, how do you…", her voice breaks while rage is overwhelming her.

At the sight of Daisy Duke slapping John Morton silence fills the Boar's Nest, except for Daisy shouting at John after she's regained her voice, "I DON'T LET YOU TALK 'BOUT ENOS STRATE LIKE THAT. YOU'RE NOTHING COMPARED TO HIM. NOBODY CAN BE COMPARED TO HIM".

With her heart pounding in her ears, her cheeks burning red, Daisy finally realizes the silence surrounding her, and, after a brief look at all those eyes on her and at all those opened mouths, she rushes outside the Boar's Nest despite Cooter calling her but not trying to approach her (John's reddened cheek being an advice to avoid to stop her grabbing her).

Few after, while Cooter is calling Bo and Luke, Daisy is driving furiously her jeep far away the Boar's Nest until her tears force her to stop 'cause she's not able to see the street anymore.

In her jeep, in the moonlight, Daisy lets all her tears out, and she doesn't understand if she's crying because of rage (John's clasping her), embarrass (everyone in the Boar's Nest looking at her while she's loosing her self-control like that) or sadness (John's words 'bout Enos leaving her). Looking at the moon, she remembers the moon of another night.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_Coming out the bathroom __of Enos's apartment in the Hazzard's Boarding House, Daisy looks with a mix of amusement and sweetness at Enos who's creating a sort of curtain using a thread and some blankets in order to divide the room in two sides, the one with the bed and the other one with the couch. It's so Enos's style to respect her privacy, so different from other rough men who usually approach her._

_She wears Enos's shirt as night-dress, and she thanks him caressing his cheek, making him blush. __"You are such a gentleman, Enos"._

_That night, Daisy Duke sleeps for the first time at Enos's place, Enos on the couch and Daisy in Enos's bed__, the improvised curtain between them. The moonlight enters the room, and after that tiring day (a man is looking for Daisy to kill her), finally Daisy falls asleep, lulled by Enos's scent trapped in his pillow and in his sheets and by his regular breathing at the other side of the curtain._

_The next day sunlight has replaced moonlight. Enos is standing in the little room, __a cup of coffee in his hands, "Sure it's great having a fresh cup of coffee in the morning, especially yours, Daisy"._

_Daisy smiles, used at his sweetness, "But are you sure you don't want me to prepare breakfast? It would take only few minutes"_

_He shakes his head, "I'd like it, but I'd be late at work. I'd be back as soon as possible"._

_Looking at him leaving the room, a sharp sting hits Daisy._

"_Enos", hearing her voice calling him he stops in front of the door._

"_I wanna thank you for being so very very sweet to me. I appreciate it", she approaches him, kissing his cheek and hugging him tight._

"_Oh Daisy, I did nothing", he blushes, fidgeting with his hat as usual._

"_Oh you did", Daisy looks in his eyes, meaning much more than her two words seem to mean, but he looks away._

"_I gotta go now, bye Daisy", he smiles sweetly leaving the room._

* * *

><p>Thinking back at that night, at his sweetness and at his eyes looking at her, Daisy realizes Enos loved her so deeply he can't simply have stopped to love her so suddenly and without any apparent reason, and she has to find out why he left Hazzard.<p>

Moreover, Daisy finally realizes how much she loves Enos (that sharp sting hitting her that morning looking at him walking away and the urgency of thank him, and now her words to John saying more than a lot of words could say) and how much she misses him, and this is another big reason to reach him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you're enjoying this story. So, please, review!<strong>

**The first flashback is from "Officer Daisy Duke", and the last one is from "Close call for Daisy" (OK, OK, I used a piece of my previous fic for it, how lazy, LOL, but I like that scene so much).**


	4. Sudden awareness

**SUDDEN AWARENESS **

_**LOS ANGELES**_

Daisy Duke. Her name resounds in Eileen's mind.

"Eileen, are you OK?"

Eileen nods smiling at her colleague.

A locker room full of women is a perfect place to have some confidences, and a locker room full of policewomen is not an exception. "You were talking to Turk Adams yesterday, and if I don't get wrong he worked with Enos a couple of years ago. So", Anna comes close to Eileen, "did you find out something interesting 'bout Enos's past life?".

Eileen sighs, "I was talking to Turk Adam only because of a course we're goin' to attend, not 'bout private things".

"Oh my God, Eileen. You had a great chance to know a lot of things 'bout Enos and you wasted it, or did you know something 'bout him and you don't want to talk 'bout it?". Eileen's sudden blushing tells Anna she hit the nail on the head. "Come on, Eileen. What did you know?".

"I'm tired, Anna. I'm goin' to tell you everything, I promise you, but not now".

"Ok, I'm not goin' to ask you anything. Hey, what do you think to go out this evening? It's Harry's birthday and he knows a cute pub nearby".

Eileen weighs Anna's proposal, then she accepts, "Yeah, great idea", a relaxing evening with her colleagues, something distracting her instead of spending the evening thinking again and again of Turk's words.

Few hours after Eileen's heart skips a beat when, approaching the pub, she sees not only Anna with her husband (and colleague) Harry and other few colleagues, but Enos too. _"Anna, you're ….."_, a lot of insults come to Eileen's mind even if she knows it's not Anna's fault; nobody but herself is responsible for her discomfort. Dressing her widest smile Eileen approaches the group.

"Ok guys, I don't want to hear anybody talk 'bout work tonight. It's my birthday and I want to have fun", Harry's effusiveness makes Eileen smile, _"Maybe it's goin' to be a funny evening"._

"I'm happy you're here Eileen". Enos's voice makes Eileen's heart skip another beat, "I'm happy too to see you here, Enos", her elbow hitting Anna who's sniggering by her side.

Inside the pub a young waitress with long brown hair and hazel eyes finally approaches the cops' table, and Eileen can't help but notice the strange look Enos is giving her.

Daisy Duke. Eileen knows the name of the woman who came to L.A. few years ago to visit Enos , the beautiful woman Turk remembers even now as he remembers how those two seemed so fond of each other. And, thanks Turk, Eileen knows Daisy works as waitress in Hazzard, the County Enos comes from. So, now, Eileen notices the mix of pain and resignation in Enos's eyes while he's looking at the waitress; and more pain seems to hit him when he looks at Anna and Harry kissing, their wedding-rings sparkling in the pub's shadow.

To be there, in a pub, in L.A., seems a dream (or a nightmare) to Enos. For sure a breach of his previous life in Hazzard, and a breach is the beer in front of him too. No more buttermilk since he came in L.A., in order to forget as soon as possible his life in Hazzard: new city, new friends, and new tastes. But that waitress, her brown hair, her hazel eyes (even if she doesn't look like Daisy at all except for her work and for her colours) mixed with the loving glances between his colleagues Anna and Harry are hitting him so deeply he's trying to forget 'bout everything drinking much more he's used to (and, for sure, in Hazzard he wasn't used to drink at all).

A couple of hours after, finally outside the pub, Enos breathes deeply trying to clear his mind. Their colleagues are still inside, but for him it's time to go home and to try to sleep, he hopes not dreaming 'bout Daisy and all, but when he heads toward the Subway Eileen's voice stops him, "Enos, don't take it amiss, but I think you need a lift. My car is nearby, come on".

Enos smiles sadly, "Is it so obvious I drank too much?".

"Yeah, it's evident, Enos, you're staggering", Eileen smiles him back.

"Oh, so it's not the ground and the buildings here to oscillate. Oh shucks Eileen, I'm not goin' to get lost in the subway, don't worry for me and stay a little more with the others. I don't want to ruin your evening".

Eileen laughs grabbing his arm, "Come on, Enos, my car is there", her finger pointing at an orange car (for Enos's sake not a Dodge Charger), "and I want to go home too, I'm tired".

Approaching the car, in effect, Enos realizes he can barely stand up, and, few after, inside the car, he falls asleep while Eileen drives silently, L.A.'s artificial lights entering the car intermittently, something Eileen would like to prolong as much as possible.

Lulled by the car's movement Enos sleeps deeply. When Eileen wakes him up gently shaking his shoulder, his eyes slowly open and for few seconds he seems confused in front of the high building, as he was waiting for something different, maybe a small boarding house.

"Is it your home, isn't it?", Eileen caught his fleeting confusion.

"Yeah, actually it is", he whispers, opening the door and coming out the car, but immediately he has to lean to the car, "WOW, the ground and the buildings are still dancing".

Eileen comes out the car, she approaches him and she gently takes his arm, "Is there a elevator?". When he shakes his head she sighs, "Come on, I can't leave you here, 'cause I know that for sure you'd sleep on stairs, and it's not healthy".

After three floors and several stops to convince Enos it's better to sleep in a bed instead that on the floor, Eileen manages to arrive in front of Enos's apartment door, to find the keys in his jacket's pocket and to open the door. Finally, when he's sleeping deeply on the couch (no way to reach the near bedroom), Eileen sits on the floor near the couch, exhausted.

The woman looks at him wondering how things took a strange turn that night, and things take a even more strange turn when Enos whispers Daisy's name before to stretch his arm and to touch Eileen hair. A shiver extends to all her spine, in her mind the vision of her body lying down near him, her hands unbuttoning his shirt, but then she remembers his way to look far beyond her (and beyond any other woman) and when he whispers again Daisy's name she stands up before it could be too late.

"I'm not the woman you're dreaming of, Enos", saying softly those words, more to herself than to Enos, Eileen silently leave the little apartment.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_Enos looks in shock at fifteen years old Daisy sobbing near John Morton._

_The wind brings him John's last words, "He's goin' to leave Hazzard to reach Police Academy. And maybe he's goin' to be a cop in a big city, maybe Atlanta, Richmond, New York, or Los Angeles. He said he'd like to be a cop in a big city. I think he doesn't like Hazzard and he doesn't want to come back after he attended Police Academy"._

_Enos clenches his fists. Why are John talking to her 'bout it? He'd have told Daisy his decision before anyone else could tell her it, and he asked Bo and Luke to avoid to talk to Daisy 'bout it before him, but John is now telling her everything, and in a wrong perspective._

_Enos runs toward Daisy and John, he grabs her arm, running and dragging her away from John. While he runs he feels Daisy panting behind him, so he stops, he lets her arm go and he turns to her. Her words and her tears break his heart, "Don't leave Hazzard, Enos"._

* * *

><p>The next morning, when Enos wakes up, he has a severe headache but he remembers very well his dream. John Morton. He's always had a crush on Daisy, and, when they were younger, he tried to part Daisy from him. A sudden awareness hits him: why did he trust John's words, leaving Hazzard because of it?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAZZARD<strong>_

A strange silence fills Duke's farm in the last days. No one is quite able to pretend he had not heard 'bout Daisy's loss of self-control at the Boar's Nest and to pretend she's acting like usual, but no one had the nerve to mention it again to her (after a Luke's ruinous attempt), and, moreover, she avoids to talk 'bout it.

Outside the farm Bo and Luke are painting the fence, their sweat sparkling on their shirtless musclular chests.

"Uncle Jesse is the only one who can talk to Daisy 'bout it", Bo glances at the farm, wondering what uncle Jesse is telling Daisy.

"Yeah, last night she's been very clear she doesn't like to talk 'bout it. But she can't avoid uncle Jesse", Luke caresses gently his right cheek, "or at least she can't stop his questions slapping him like she slapped me".

Bo sniggers, "What a slap. She knocked you down, cousin".

Luke snorts, "There's nothing to laugh of, Bo. I've never seen Daisy so angry and embarrassed to avoid even us, her family".

"You're right. She slapped you with all her strength, maybe she's thinking to have still John in front of her, but, anyway, she was angry as never before", Bo stops his work and he stands up, cleaning his hands with a towel, "especially when you mentioned her words 'bout Enos".

Luke sighs, taking a break from the fence like his younger cousin, "Enos. If I don't get wrong, no letter from him since he left. Very strange, the first time he went to L.A. he wrote to Daisy every week".

Bo looks at the sky as he's trying to read an answer in the clouds, "What do you think happened?"

Luke shrugs, "About what? About him leaving so suddenly? Or 'bout him no writing to Daisy like the last time? Or 'bout Daisy's shouting at the Boar's Nest?"

"About everything, Luke. For sure Daisy acts strangely since Enos left, and we don't know what exactly happened between them".

Luke shakes his head sighing, "I don't know, Bo. But… maybe… I'm sorry to tell something like that, but somehow it's better Enos left".

"What?", Bo's blue eyes open wide.

"I mean… well… 'bout all that thing… their wedding. I've never understood why Daisy decided to gonna through with it after we caught those robbers. They postponed the wedding because Enos's hives, but after that they were dating like a couple. I don't know, but Enos's leaving like that set Daisy free from her promise". For sure Luke has the gift to deepen inside things.

"But Daisy doesn't seem happy at all to be free". A sudden awareness hits him, "Luke! What if Enos left on purpose, to set Daisy free? Do you remember what she said that day? If she had called the wedding off Enos would have thought that she was marrying him only to save him from jail, and she didn't want to hurt his feelings. And we know Enos so well I'd not be surprised if I knew he left Hazzard 'cause he knew 'bout Daisy's purpose that day and he wanted to set her free"

Luke looks silently at Bo, "For sure Enos would die for Daisy's happiness, but I think you're raving, cousin, the sun fried your brain".

Despite Luke's perplexity Bo is more and more into his idea, "But, think 'bout it, Luke. We know Enos. If he really had known Daisy's marrying him to save him from jail, for sure he'd have find a way to call the wedding off definitively. And it's why that day Daisy told us she wouldn't have forgiven us if we had talked to him 'bout it".

Luke scratches thoughtfully his chin, "Ok, Ok, you're idea is not so strange. But how Enos knew 'bout Daisy's real purpose? I didn't talk to him 'bout it, nor you or uncle Jesse".

Bo folds his arms, leaning to the fence, "I don't know. Maybe he understood everything by himself, or someone told him (but I don't know who and why). Or simply you're right, the sun's frying my brain and I'm seeing something impossible. But Daisy's sad, and we have to understand why and to help her".

In that moment Daisy comes outside the farm, heading to her jeep, jumping on it and leaving in a rush.

"And now, what?", both cousins hurry to the farm, a questioning look on their faces while they approach uncle Jesse sitting at the kitchen's table; a simple rising his hand to stop all his nephews question, "She doesn't want to talk 'bout it actually. Don't bother her, she's a woman, she's a Duke, and I know she's goin' to talk to us at the right moment for her".

Meanwhile Daisy is stopping her jeep in a glade she knows very well.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_Fifteen years old Daisy Duke is crying knowing Enos is going to leave Hazzard to reach Police Academy, and maybe he won't come back anymore._

_Daisy knows his desire to become a cop since they were children, but now his desire is coming true, bringing him away from Hazzard, Daisy can't help but hoping he gives it up. And John Morton for sure is not helping her telling her 'bout Enos's desire to be a cop in a big city, something Daisy didn't know since then._

_While she'__s crying, suddenly Daisy sees Enos running to her. She feels his hand grabbing her wrist, a gentle but firm grab, and now she's running, the wind drying her tears, Enos in front of her dragging her away from John._

_When he finally stops she's painting, surprised by that sudden run. He looks at her sadly, and the only thing she can say is __"Don't leave Hazzard, Enos", making his look even more sad._

_After a long silence Enos finally smiles, "Don't worry__ Daisy, after the Academy I'll come back, to be a deputy. Here. To protect you", then he blushes, "I like you, Daisy Duke, it's why I'll come back, only for you", and now his cheeks are so red and his eyes so wet he has to look away from her._

_Daisy's heart beats so furiously in her chest she can't even catch her breath, so she hugs him tight, "I'll wait for you, Enos. You'll be beautiful in your deputy uniform"._

* * *

><p>Looking at the sun, the green grass and the trees all around, in that glade, Daisy smiles sadly remembering when they were young.<p>

Uncle Jesse knows everything 'bout her, and she had to escape before he hit her true feelings, something she didn't want to talk 'bout, actually.

She comes out the jeep, walking slowly in the glade, her mind full of thoughts.

Thinking back at that day and at John Morton trying to part her from Enos, a sudden recollection hits her: two days before Enos left Hazzard she went to the Courthouse to bring Enos his lunch, but she didn't find him there and Rosco told her he was at Morton's farm for a dispute (she didn't remember 'bout what dispute was) between Mortons and their neighbors. That day she didn't see Enos, nor the day after, and then she knew he was leaving Hazzard.

And thinking back how things could be read in a wrong perspective (and John Morton was a master to put things in a dark light) a sudden doubt hits Daisy: did Enos leave Hazzard for something John told him? But what could John Morton tell Enos so shocking to convince Enos to leave his town and her?

A sudden awareness: the key to understand why Enos left is in that day at the Morton's farm.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait, but it took me so long to write this chapter, so I hope you didn't forget the story.<strong>

**In this chapter I used a flashback not from the original show but from my personal idea of Enos/Daisy relationship before the show started (several fics of mine have flashbacks like that inside, LOL, so you can find it reading my previous fics).**

**Thanks to you all, the ones reviewing it, and the ones simply reading it... but I like reviews so much, so, please, REVIEW, any hint is welcome. **


	5. Thunder and lightning

**THUNDER AND LIGHTING**

_**HAZZARD**_

Dark clouds cover Hazzard's sky, thunder and lightning coming closer and closer. Big drops start falling, soaking the ground, and the typical smell of wet soil fills the air: finally something refreshing in that hot summer evening.

In her bedroom Daisy looks at the rain drawing small tortuous rivers on her window, a white sheet in front of her and a pen in her hand. The rain's sound calms her.

_Dear Enos, _

Her hand moves slowly on the sheet

_It's a long time since you left Hazzard, and I need to talk to you. The day you left I was vey angry to you, because of your sudden decision. At that time I didn't understand why, but now I know everything. Oh Enos, why didn't you talk to me? Why didn't you ask me 'bout that day? Now it's all so clear. Marie was one of my bridesmaids, and that day she was there when I was talking to uncle Jesse and to my cousins. I know she talked to her cousin John 'bout our chatting, and I know John talked to you 'bout it. I spent the last months to understand all this mess, and finally I had all the answers I was looking for._

Her hand stops, her mind recalling her talk to Marie at the Boar's Nest the previous month, her rage and disappointment, finally all the puzzle's pieces in the right place: Marie talking to John 'bout what she heard that day, and Enos decision to leave Hazzard two days after a talk with John. The day after Marie's confession, John confirmed her suspicion: he talked to Enos 'bout her words to her uncle and cousins and their perplexity 'bout her wedding (as he heard from Marie).

Daisy looks at the sheet. She's trying to write that letter, again and again, since the day she found out everything: a month spent trying to write to Enos, day by day. And now she's stopping again at the same point. A deep sigh, then the pen touches the sheet; she can't fail, she has to go on, to the matter.

_But, Enos, I'm not writing you to tell you I know why you left Hazzard. It doesn't matter. _

Another sigh.

_I have to explain you what exactly happened that day, what exactly Marie heard and what's the meaning in that._

Daisy stops, it's the point. It's what she's trying to write, day by day.

_I can't deny Bo, Luke and uncle Jesse weren't happy I was marrying you. Not because of you, but because of me, 'cause they're thinking I was marrying you only to save you from jail. You know, they are so protective to me, and they're thinking I was goin' to do a big mistake, ruining our lives (my life and your one) and our friendship because of such a sudden decision; Enos, my family likes you, and I know they'd like you to be one of us, we grew up together, in effect you already are one of us. _

_But that day it was only my fault, 'cause I didn't tell them (and you, and myself too) all the truth. _

_That day, Enos, I was happy, really happy. I was becoming Mrs. Enos Strate, and I was so happy._ _And when you called the wedding off because of hives, I was so disappointed._

_I asked myself,__ again and again, what I was really feeling that day. Why such happiness when I decided to marry you? Why such disappointment when you decided to postponed wedding?_

_In effect, at the beginning, I decided to marry you only to protect you, 'cause I felt responsible for your situation, 'cause I didn't want to testify against you, I CAN'T testify against you._

Daisy reads sadly what she's writing, but she wants to be honest to him, totally honest, even if sometimes the truth hurts.

_I'm sorry, Enos, at that time I was thinking it was the only way to save you, the only way to avoid the pain to testify against you. But then, I don't know exactly when, maybe when you told me you loved me (the way you told me that, your eyes, your kiss) somehow I changed my perspective. Or, maybe, the desire of becoming your wife was sleeping in the deep of my heart, waiting for something to wake it up, waiting for the right occasion to become true. So, after that kiss at the lake, happiness overwhelmed me: "I'm goin' to be Mrs. Enos Strate", I was repeating to myself, again and again, like in a dream, a beautiful dream._

_And when you said you didn't want to marry me anymore 'cause people would have think I was marrying you only to protect you, my heart was goin' to break._

Even now, remembering his sad look after Attorney General's words, Daisy's heart becomes heavier; Enos would have preferred to go to jail instead of let her marry him only to save him.

_When finally Bo and Luke caught the real robbers, my heart was torn between the happiness you're finally safe and a strange pain ('cause I really wanted to become Mrs. Enos Strate, I was realizing I was EAGER to become Mrs. Enos Strate), so I decided to __gonna through with it. Sometimes I'm a bit impulsive, you know. _

_For sure Bo, Luke and uncle Jesse were surprised because of my decision, and I tried to convince them not to stop me, telling them I didn't want to hurt your feelings calling the wedding off so suddenly. Thinking back at that day, Enos, I confess I was confused. I really thought I was going through with the wedding 'cause I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I didn't have the time to analyze the real reason of my happiness when we decided to marry and to understand that strange pain I felt when Bo and Luke caught the robbers._

_If I had taken some time to think 'bout it, that day I'd have understood the truth. I'd have understood that I didn't want to hurt your feelings 'cause I cared so much for you as only I woman in love can do. And I WANTED to marry you not only for your happiness, but for mine too._

Daisy takes a deep breath, keeping on writing.

_Enos, I miss you. I miss you so much 'cause I love you. Yes, I love you, Enos Strate. I realized I love you since we were children. I think you're surprised reading my words, 'cause I never confessed my real feelings to you, and to anyone else. You're right Enos, I never told you "I love you", but, please, think back to our childhood, and then to all our days in Hazzard, and finally think back to that day, when I was goin' to marry you. Think back to our kiss at the lake, do you think I usually kiss people like that? I'm not the kind of woman who kisses men so simply, only because I want to obtain something or 'cause I'm bored. I know, I'm used to be sweet on my friends, and I usually hug or kiss friendly on cheek people I care for (my family, Cooter, Lulu, and sometimes Rosco and Boss too), but, oh, gosh, Enos, you're the only one in Hazzard I tried to kiss again and again (I mean, I real kiss, like that day at the lake), but you usually didn't kiss me back, except that day. _

Daisy remembers all the times she kissed gently Enos's lips, a mixed of frustration and affection when his lips remained still against her ones. She can't deny to herself the way she had to kiss or hug him was completely different from the way she used to kiss or hug someone else. She remembers their kiss at the lake, finally a real kiss, a sweet and deep kiss.

_I completely realized my__ real feelings only after that confused day. Then we started to date, but I didn't confess you my love 'cause we're goin' to marry (or I thought so, since our wedding were only postponed) and I foolishly I though that my feelings were obvious. But obviously my feelings weren't obvious at all_, _since you left Hazzard because of John's words._

_If you had asked me to explain you everything, if I hadn't run away that November day, maybe now we'd have married. _

_Please, Enos, come back home. I need you._

* * *

><p>After the rain, Daisy drives her jeep to the post office, the tires splashing water from puddles all along Hazzard's street, the smell of wet soil in the air.<p>

In her pocket a letter to "Officer Enos Strate, LAPD, 150 North Los Angeles Street".

* * *

><p><em><strong>LOS ANGELES<strong>_

At 2 p.m. it seems sidewalks are going to melt and tires are going to fuse; that day L.A. was so hot like hell.

Enos's colleague Steve Meyer is swimming in his own sweat and he's starting to think he's going to die in a not at all heroic way for a cop, "Hey, Strate, what do you think 'bout this newspaper's title for my death because of heat? Cop falls cooked".

Enos laughs. "I'm melting, really, I'm melting", Steve keeps on complaining, "and this shirt is so sticking I'm glad I'm not a woman so I can't scandalize".

The image of Daisy, her soaked clothes adhering to her body in that November day, comes suddenly to Enos's mind, making him blush. Daisy is always in his mind, and he has spent the last months to write and write again a letter he never sent, wondering about the dream he had 'bout John Morton, torn between the desire to set John's words aside (considering John's words a cruel joke) and the pain to read in John's Morton words something true.

Steve's eyes catch Enos's blushing, "Hey, Strate, are you goin' to faint because of heat? New title, two cops fall cooked. Or are you thinking 'bout sticking clothes on beautiful women bodies?". Enos blushes even more and Steve bursts out laughing, "Enos Strate, you're not so naïve as you like".

"This search-warrant is so soaked of sweat I think it could be illegible", Steve taps gently on his shirt's pocket, and Enos too automatically touches his right shirt's pocket, Daisy's letter in it, wondering if ink can really melt. He's both eager and scared to read that letter so crumpled after several days lost in the meanderings of L.A.P.D. building, the letter he received few hours ago and that he's slipped quickly in his pocket to hide his hands' trembling to his colleagues, the letter somehow he was waiting for, and now he's waiting for that evening, when he's goin' to read it, all alone in his apartment, nobody to looks his face, and then maybe he'll find the courage to write her the letter he's never sent.

Eileen and Harry are waiting for Enos and Steve (and for the search-warrant) standing in the passageway, near apartment 403. Harry knocks at the door, "Open the door, Brady, we've the search-warrant now".

Both Eileen and Harry hear the lock's click. They both see the door, still blocked by the small chain, opening. Then everything is so quick nobody has the time even to catch the breath: the barrel of a gun in the chink between the door and the doorpost, the sudden yellow lighting at the end of the barrel, and finally the shocking sound of the explosion resounding in the building like a thunder.

Enos bends his knees, his hands clasp on his chest under his right shirt's pocket, streams of blood flow between his fingers turning his uniform's blue in a deeper shade and soaking the letter in his pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know, this chapter is shorter than the other ones, and the composition is a bit different.<strong>

**First, it starts in Hazzard and not in Los Angeles, centering more on Daisy than on Enos (even if L.A. part, even if short, is very strong).**

**Second, no flashbacks this time. But, somehow, you can read the first part as a flashback of "Enos and Daisy's wedding", a sort Daisy's POV written as a letter; in effect I tried to analyze Daisy's behavior (her looks, her smiles, her words) in that episode. I hope you share my point of view 'bout Daisy's acts in "Enos and Daisy's wedding".**

**Please, REVIEW! **


	6. Something stuck into my mind

**SOMETHING STUCK INTO MY MIND**

_**LOS ANGELES**_

Stretcher's wheels run on the green linoleum of ER's hallway, paramedics all around it, their voices coming intermittently to Enos's mind, "Cop… man… chest's deep wound… fire-arm… blood pressure 80/60 … pulse 120… respiratory rate 32… oxygen saturation….", neon lightings hitting Enos's half-closed eyes.

In a wide room he's carried from the stretcher to a larger one, stronger neon lightings on him. He feels several hands on him to undress him, to insert needles in his veins, to press bandages on his wound. Other voices (doctors and nurses) penetrates in his confused mind, "Operating room… blood transfusion… ready for intubation…", then everything disappears, his last thought to Daisy's letter in his bloody uniform, his confused mind lost in a sort of mix between dream and memory 'bout his past life in Hazzard.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_Enos is walking in the Pruitt's glade._

_It could be a good day, the sun is shining, and the grass is even more green than usual. But it's not a good day at all: Scanlon, a killer who came to Hazzard from L.A. to kill Enos is waiting for him at the glade, where he can kill him easily, and Daisy is Scanlon's hostage._

_Enos__ arrives at the glade alone, his hands up, perfectly visible from Scanlon's higher position. Daisy is near Scanlon, her hands tied behind. He couldn't accept somebody gets hurt because of him, especially Daisy, the woman he loves more than his own life._

_Scanlon points his gun to Enos while the deputy keeps on walking across the glade, his hands up, he's walking towards sure death__, unable to defend himself in order to defend Daisy. His life instead of Daisy's life: it's his choice._

"_If you wanna me, Scanlon, I'm here"_

_He can see the sun sparkling on the gun's barrel, and he's ready to see the flame at the end of the barrel and to hear the explosion. _

_Suddenly he feels a sharp pain in his chest, then something warm widens on his shirt's uniform and he falls down, gasping for air. The last thing he can hear is a woman crying by his side and calling his name, but the only thing he can see is the blue sky on him, white clouds crossing it._

* * *

><p>Outside the operating room Eileen is sitting on a chair; a hand on her shoulder wakes her from her shocked state and Anna gives her a cup of coffee.<p>

Eileen colleagues are moving around her, their voices soft.

Steve Meyer is leaning against the wall, Harry near him. "Oh my God, Harry, if I think that we're joking 'bout…", Steve's voice cracks, while Harry lowers his head.

Anna sits near Eileen, taking her hand, and Eileen is very glad her friend, called by her husband Harry, is there by her side.

The four cops remain silent, the only sound is the rain against the hallway's windows: finally the rain is refreshing L.A. after that incandescent day.

Chief Byrnes walks in the hallway, drops dripping from his coat on the shiny floor, "What happened?".

Eileen lowers her head avoiding his look, her mind still in confusion. Fortunately Chief Byrnes approaches Steve and Harry, and the two cops inform him 'bout the shooting.

Hearing her colleagues talking 'bout it, images she's trying to forget come furiously to Eileen's mind: the barrel of a gun in the chink between the door and the doorpost, the sudden yellow lighting at the end of the barrel, the shocking sound of the explosion resounding in the building like a thunder. Eileen closes her eyes, her hands covering her ears to protect her from her colleagues' words, but even if she's closing her eyes and ears those images and sounds are stuck in her mind, forever. Eileen sees again Enos clasping his hands on his chest and bending his knees, streams of blood flowing between his fingers; the door behind Harry and Eileen closes again, the clear sound of a key turning in the lock, letting the cops outside, petrified while they're looking at their colleague falling, gunpowder's smell filling the air. Around the wound, a little hole on the right side of Enos's chest, the uniform is soaked of blood, and Enos is unconscious, his breath heavy.

"While we're waiting for the ambulance, while he was unconscious, he kept on whispering her name. I was calling him, but he kept on calling her name".

"Her name?", sudden Eileen's words confuse Anna, "what are you talking 'bout, Eileen?", then she understands, "Uh, it's 'bout your talk with Turk Adams, so that time you really knew something 'bout Enos. He really left his girlfriend in Hazzard County".

Eileen shakes her head, "I don't know if she's his girlfriend, Turk only told me they're very close friends…. At least some years ago… I don't know 'bout now".

Anna sighs, "For sure that woman is very important to him".

Eileen nods, thinking back to his look, always pointed at something in the distance, far away L.A. and far away any other woman.

"We should call his family", Harry's words shake Eileen from her thoughts.

" Strate enjoined to call Hazzard's County Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane, only him and only in case of his death", Chief Byrnes's voice lowers, as if talking 'bout that eventuality could carry it out.

Anna looks at Eileen, an unspoken question in her eyes, but Eileen can only shakes her head, "I don't know, Anna, I really don't know".

Steve leans again against the wall, "So we've only to wait, hoping we're not going' to need to call that Sheriff".

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAZZARD<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_Daisy sees Enos walking toward her and Scanlon, the deputy's hands up._

_Her hands are tied back, and Scanlon is keeping her near him, perfect bait for his enemy Enos's Strate. Daisy is uselessly struggling against Scanlon's firm grip, and she can only yell to Enos to go away, her eyes wide open in shock looking at Enos keeping on to walk across the glade and then at the gun pointed to him._

* * *

><p>Daisy suddenly wakes up. She's in her bedroom, and the window is open to let a refreshing night breeze enter the room after another hot summer day.<p>

She wonders why she had that strange dream, why that day at the Pruitt's glade is coming to her mind now. That far-off evening she knew from Luke that Enos didn't know anything 'bout the trick Luke was organizing to confuse Scanlon, but he run all alone at the glade to save her. At that time Daisy knew for sure Enos was really offering his life to Scanlon in order to save her life, he was ready to die for her, no trick in it. That gesture stuck in her mind forever, making her wonder, that day, if she really deserved a so pure love, and making her wonder, now, if a simple letter could show him her love and if her love could equal his one.

Daisy sits up looking at the moon outside the window and at the clock on her night table: a fast calculation to know that, while in Hazzard it's night, in L.A. is now late afternoon. As she's used to do Daisy wonders again what Enos is doing in L.A. Late afternoon: is he at the end of his day shift? Or is he ready to start his night shift? Or is he still resting after a tiring night shift? Or is it his day off? Is he reading her letter? Where's her letter? Did he receive it? And if he received it, why didn't answer her?

Daisy sighs, trying to stop thinking of the letter and of Enos, but she knows very well that in the morning she'll go again to the Post Office, like every day during the last weeks, Miss Tizdale looking at her in a mix of curiosity and understanding. In the last weeks that moment at the Post Office is at the same time the best (first to go there, when hope is filling every inch of her body) and the worst (after she comes out there, when disappointment crushes her) moment of her day; every day is so divided in two parts: the time before the Post Office and the time after the Post Office. But although her disappointment, day by day, she keeps on waiting and hoping, so, when, everyday, she comes out the Post Office, disillusion few after disappears and she starts again waiting for the next day. And she started not only to wait for his letter, but she dreams to see him back in Hazzard: the more she waits for his letter, the more she tries to convince herself he's simply going to run to her from L.A. after reading her letter. And it's why lately she walks in Hazzard looking around her like she's looking for someone, or why she starts every time she hears the phone ringing at the farm.

Daisy lays down again, thinking that it's not a good thing if she starts to wake up in the middle of the night because of the thought of Enos, not a good thing at all 'cause it's going to drive her crazy for sure. Trying to empty her mind she finally falls asleep.

* * *

><p><em>The sound of an explosion fills the Pruitt's glade, while Daisy looks horrified at the <em>_lighting at the end of the barrel and then at Enos stopping in the middle of the glade, __a bloody stain widening out on his chest while he's falling down. _

_Few after it's only Daisy kneeling at Enos's side, crying uselessly his name while his eyes looking at something in the distance up in the sky; she tries to stop the bleeding clasping her hands on his chest but his blood keeps on flowing between her fingers._

* * *

><p>Daisy wakes up, her eyes wide open, her heart throbbing furiously in her chest, cold sweat covering her body despite night's tepidity.<p>

She sits up, breathing heavily, thinking it's not a good thing having such a nightmare.

"_I'm going mad. Please, Enos, answer me 'cause this wait is driving me crazy"_

* * *

><p><strong>For sure you recognized the flashbacks are from "Enos's last chance", even if the original episode is mixed, in this chapter, with Enos and Daisy's nightmare. I've always liked, in my fics, mixing reality with dreams, and having somehow Enos and Daisy bound in a deep and mysterious way.<strong>

**I've always liked "Enos's last chance" not only 'cause it's centered on Enos (portrayed in a deep way and not in dumb way as in most episodes), but also because this episode really shows the deep of Enos's love for Daisy, he loves her more than his own life, and I've always thought 'bout Daisy's wondering 'bout it (and maybe feeling a bit ashamed when she teases him).**

**Anyway, I know this chapter doesn't drive away your fear 'bout Enos's destiny. ****In the next chapter everything's going to change, so stay tuned ... AND REVIEW.**

**BTW I'm a huge Enos/Daisy fan, and I like happy endings ;-)), but the story is actually far away from the end.**


	7. Again autumn rain

**AGAIN… AUTUMN RAIN**

It's again an autumn day in Hazzard, a rainy day.

Daisy Duke is running under a lashing and cold rain, her boots splashing water from puddles, her hair and her clothes soaked. She can't believe what Rosco told her just as she arrived in town, she can't believe that morning Enos came back from L.A. After a summer spent torn between desire and fear to reach him in L.A., unable to take a decision, hopelessly in wait for a letter never arrived, he came back.

While she's running under the rain, like that day nearly a year ago, she's eager to see him, and she doesn't think of Rosco's words about his convalescence; in effect, after Rosco told her 'bout Enos's arrival, Daisy run away to the Boarding House, even if Rosco was still talking, his words 'bout Enos's convalescence drowned by the rain pelting down.

Daisy reaches the Boarding House, climbing the stairs in a rush and opening his door without knocking. She stops on the threshold of the little room, breathing heavily and not minding at the water dripping on the floor, like nearly a year ago.

"Enos…", she can only whisper his name, her breath heavy after the run. She looks at him in confusion; he's still there, like that day, sitting on the floor near his baggage, and Daisy starts to think she's finally gone totally mad, and it's only a dream (or another nightmare).

Enos catches his breath seeing her like that, totally drenched with rain. He stands up, approaching her and inhaling her hair's scent. "Hi Daisy", he smiles sweetly, something that makes Daisy's knees almost bend, "I'm starting to think you don't like umbrella, or maybe you really like rain", then he goes to the bathroom coming back few after with a towel and some dry clothes (socks and LAPD 's tracksuit), "It's better you wipe yourself before you catch a cold".

Like if she's under hypnosis Daisy enters in the little bathroom, she closes the door behind her and she sits on the floor, _"Is it real? Am I dreaming?"_. She grasps Enos's sweetshirt in her hands to convince herself everything's real, when finally Enos's voice from the other side of the door wakes her from her thoughts, "Daisy, are you OK?". She quickly stands up, "I'm OK, Enos, don't worry".

Meanwhile Daisy is in the bathroom, Enos leans against the door, closing his eyes and trying to convince himself Daisy is really at the other side of the door, both happy and scared to be again in Hazzard, torn between desire and fear to fall again in that sort of dream he's known since the seventh grade (a dream that unfortunately can turn in nightmare).

When Daisy, in LAPD's tracksuit, comes out the bathroom Enos is again sitting in front of the wardrobe, arranging his clothes. Looking at his shoulders and at his back, finally Daisy notices he's thinner than she remembers, and Rosco words 'bout his convalescence finally enter her mind.

"Enos", she approaches him and she sits by his side, "what happened in L.A.? Rosco told me you're in convalescence".

He shrugs, "Don't worry. I'm OK … now. I'm goin' to stay here for the next month". Daisy can't help but notice the brief pause before the word "now", wondering exactly why he wasn't OK before now, and moreover wondering if he's going to come back to L.A. after that month.

Silence fills the room, both Enos and Daisy having a question in their minds they haven't the nerve to ask. Daisy stands up and she walks to the window, looking at the rain drawing small tortuous rivers, like during that summer storm. She takes a deep breath, "I sent you a letter" then she holds her breath waiting for his answer.

Enos stops arranging his clothes and he looks down at the floor, "I received it".

Daisy's mind is now totally confused, she was sure he was going to tell her he didn't receive it; she can't believe he didn't answer her, especially after what she told him through that letter: was he somehow angry? Didn't he love her any more? Did he find someone else in L.A.?

Enos keeping on speaking stops Daisy's confused thoughts, "….. but…. I'm sorry Daisy, I didn't read it…. 'cause I lost it".

Daisy looks at him in surprise, "Lost?", a bit of anger in her tone, but, remembering a similar day almost a year ago, when her anger brought her away from him (how many times she's wondered if things would have been different if that day she'd tried to talk to him instead of running away), she decides to avoid a similar mistake. She comes near him, "How did you loose it, Enos?", her voice now calm and sweet, somehow amused because of his usual clumsiness, like many times in the past.

Enos sighs, "I received it that day, I mean, the day of the", a brief pause, then another sigh before to go on, "accident, I had it in my pocket, but then…. at the Hospital, I'm sorry, I tried to find your letter, then, but it was lost. I'm sorry", he stops, in his mind the question he's not the nerve to ask.

Daisy kneels near him, touching gently his shoulder, a gesture so common (Daisy thinks of how many times she squeezed gently his shoulder) but now so strange she removes quickly her hand from his shoulder, then she talks, her voice soft, "What kind of accident, Enos? Do you want to talk ….".

He shakes his head, stopping her questions, "No, I don't want to talk 'bout it. I'm OK, don't worry. Anyway, being a cop is sometimes dangerous, you know. But I'm OK".

"Enos…. but…"

Again, he stops her, "I'm OK, Daisy. Really. There's no need to worry 'bout it", his look now lost in something distant.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_Enos opens slowly his eyes. He's in a little room, obviously a Hospital room since a middle-aged nurse is taking a blood sample from him. Several little signs of pricks surrounded by small bruises (some recent and some almost gone) on his arms show him this is not the first blood sample she's taking from him. _

_When he tries to talk he feels like he has several needles in his throat, so he can only emit an incomprehensible and hoarse sound._

_The nurse looks at him with a smile, "You're finally awake, Officer Strate", the test-tube containing Enos's blood proudly in her hand; then she moves around the bed and she changes a drip._

_Enos clears his voice so he can emit something better than his previous attempt, "The letter"._

_The nurse looks at him thoughtfully, talking more to herself than to him, "Letter? I think you're a bit confused. It's only few days you came out the I.C.U., so I think it's normal you're a bit confused, anyway I'm goin' to tell the doctor 'bout it"._

_Enos shakes his head, "I'm not confused. The letter, I had it in my uniform's pocket when I arrived at the Hospital, I remember it. Where's it? I'd like to…", a fit of coughing stops him._

_The nurse comes close, "Uh.. I'm sorry Officer Strate, but, if you had it in your uniform's pocket that day, I think is quite impossible to find it. When someone severely injured arrives in E.R. nurses usually undress him using special scissors. Usually we have no time to undress people in the usual manner, so we have to cut clothes. Moreover, you had a deep chest wound, and you're loosing a lot of blood, so for sure your uniform's shirt was soaked of blood and nurses…"_

_Enos whispers, "Oh no", his eyes closed, his voice trembling as he's goin' to cry._

_The nurse, understanding how important that letter is for that cop, touches gently his hand, "Ok, if it's so important to you, I could go to E.R. and ask if… maybe…", a pathetic attempt to calm him down, since she knows for sure that letter (or what could remain in a bloody and cut uniform) is lost._

_Finally alone in the room Enos bursts out crying. _

* * *

><p>Daisy's voice wakes Enos from his thoughts, "Are you OK?"<p>

Enos looks at her, his look serious, "What did you write?"

Daisy gasps, "What?"

Enos keeps on looking into her eyes, "What did you write in that letter? Since I've lost it, I've wondered what…", then it's like he's having a regret, he shakes his head and he stands up, scratching his neck's nape, "I'm sorry".

Finally Daisy realizes the sense in what's happening: her letter, her confession 'bout her true feelings, is now lost and she has to find again the courage to confess Enos her love. She wonders how she can find the courage if also writing that letter was so difficult. Moreover, he's goin' to come back to L.A. after that month. She has to talk to him in the same way she talked to him through that letter, but the only thing she says, now, is "I wrote you I missed you… I missed you very much. I'm glad you're here again, Enos"; in effect she's saying the truth, but she knows very well it's not a confession.

Enos smiles, but she sees a sort of sadness in his smile, "I miss you too, Daisy".

"Oh Enos", like another time, some years ago, in that same room, she approaches him and she hugs him tight, burying her face against his chest and inhaling his scent. He wraps gently his arm around her chest, but, as usual, his hug is soft and not tight.

After a gentle knocking the door slowly opens, and Mrs. Marple, a middle-age woman who lives in the Boarding House and who collects rents for Boss Hogg (Boss is in effect the Boarding House's owner, as the owner of a lot of other buildings in Hazzard), enters the room, "I'm sorry, the door was half-open…", her face puzzled seeing Enos and Daisy hugging, and seeing Daisy in that strange outfit. Hazzard is a little town, and folks know each other; so, everyone in Hazzard, and Mrs. Marple too, knows about Enos and Daisy nearly wedding, about rumors about that wedding (and in particular about Daisy having to testify against Enos), about Enos's hives, about Enos's suddenly leaving Hazzard, and about Daisy's bad mood since the day he left. And now Mrs. Marple is looking at them two hugging and then suddenly parting as she enters, a confused look on her face, "I'm sorry, Enos. I'm here to ask you how much you're goin' to stay here 'cause of the rent. Boss Hogg told me…"

A sudden though hits Daisy's mind as she starts speaking, "Sorry, Mrs. Marple. But Enos's not goin' to stay here 'cause he's now coming to the farm with me".

"What?", Enos and Mrs. Marple are looking at her totally confused, but Daisy is stubborn and Enos knows it very well (and it's one of the thousand reasons why he loves her), "Come on, Enos, I think it's better for you to stay at the farm with us instead to stay here all alone. You're in convalescence, and you need rest, good food, and someone taking care of you"

Enos raises his hands, trying to stop her, "Wait Daisy, wait a minute, please".

Mrs. Marple looks at them smiling, then she heads to the door, "Enos, you know where to find me. Take your time to decide"

Enos nods, "Thank you, Mrs. Marple", and when she looks at Daisy she's already packing his baggage, sitting in front of the wardrobe, "Daisy… but…". He sighs, he knows very well how much she's stubborn, but, deep in his heart, he'd like to spend that month at Dukes farm, even if somehow he fears uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke's reactions. Bo and Luke are his best friends, and uncle Jesse is like a father to him, but he left Hazzard nearly a year ago without any explanation, without even a goodbye; moreover, he's never stopped to think of the wedding's day and how uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke tried to stop Daisy. Despite awareness John Morton's not someone to trust, all painful doubts about that day are still inside him, a continuous dull pain in his heart.

* * *

><p>It's still raining when Daisy's jeep stops in front of the farm.<p>

Uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke are in the kitchen when Daisy enters in a surprisingly dress (LAPD's tracksuit and her boots), and Enos behind her, two bags in his arms. The three men look at Daisy and Enos in shock, their mouths open.

Enos holds his breath while Daisy's telling her family 'bout his convalescence and his staying there for the next month. He can't believe he accepted Daisy's proposal, and now he'd run away. He's thinking of something to say to break his embarrass when his friends and uncle Jesse approach him, smiling, hugging him and patting him on his shoulders.

"_I'm __finally at home"_, it's the only thing coming to his mind in that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>I think someone here is a little surprised because of this "jump" forward in the story. Did you think someone was goin' to call Daisy to tell her Enos is in Hospital? or maybe Daisy coming to L.A. to find herself Enos's in Hospital? Too simple, LOL. The poor girl can't hide behind a letter. Them two have to find to nerve to talk and to solve all misunderstandings, and for sure it won't be so simple (because of town's gossip and... more to come).<strong>

**So, by now, the story is setting only in Hazzard, but don't worry, I'll tell you what exactly happened in L.A. using flashbacks.**

**Please, let me know what you think, THANK YOU.**


	8. Finally home's scent

**FINALLY HOME'S SCENT**

When Enos slowly opens his eyes the sunshine is entering the room. He needs a little time to understands where he is, no more in a Hospital's room but in a more comfortable and loved place. He smells the scent he knows very well, a mix of lavender's soap, wooden and the classic scent of Georgia's vegetation entering the room: for sure something far from smelling of disinfectant and medicines, typical of every Hospital, and far from a city like L.A.

He's so tired he closes again his eyes, lulled by the soft voices coming from the kitchen; he knows Dukes wake up early in the morning, especially uncle Jesse, but when he tries to open again his eyes and to sit up his body doesn't answer to his brain. He cuddles under the blankets, realizing how tiring was the trip from L.A., something in effect doctors told him when he was discharged from the Hospital; they told him it was better to wait before to leave L.A., but he knew that he had to leave immediately 'cause if he had waited only one day more he wouldn't have found any more the strength to come back to Hazzard, to Daisy and to his friends.

Despite his attempt to remain awake, lulled by dear voices and farm's sweet scent, he falls deeply asleep.

* * *

><p>Uncle Jesse is cooking breakfast when Bo and Luke enter the kitchen, which is full of the morning's light, so bright after a rainy day.<p>

The first of the two cousins to notice it is Bo, "Is it Daisy singing out there?"

"Your cousin woke up early this morning to do the laundry. She seems happy today", after uncle Jesse's words nobody speaks in the kitchen, the only sound Daisy's gentle humming outside to show her happiness, something very surprising.

"And I think she's happy because of the man sleeping in the guest room".

Luke smiles and he clears his throat after Bo's speaking, waiting for uncle Jesse's words. They can't deny the previous evening everybody was shocked to see Enos coming at the farm with Daisy after nearly a year far away from Hazzard, without any explanation 'bout his leaving and without any call from him since he left. They've spent the last year trying to understand why he left and, in particular, Daisy's strange behavior (a mix of sadness and rage), knowing the two things were somehow related but not being able to win against Daisy's obstinacy: she didn't simply want to talk 'bout it. And even during the last evening they sat at the kitchen's table for dinner, talking of innocuous things but carefully avoiding of asking Enos 'bout his leaving and his convalescence: so they simply talked 'bout Hazzard's news during the last year and how's life in L.A., laughing of new Boss's and Rosco's tricks and of big differences between country's and city's life.

Uncle Jesse looks seriously at his nephews, "I've already told you and I tell you again: Daisy is a woman and not a child, she'll tell us what's happening only when she'll decide to. And don't even try to force Enos to talk 'bout it. If something happened between them two it's only their business, at least 'til they don't decide to talk to us 'bout it".

Daisy enters the kitchen, a bright smile on her face, "Good morning". After a quick kiss on uncle Jesse's cheek she sits at the table.

"You seem very happy today, Daisy".

Luke and uncle Jesse look at Bo, but, obeying his uncle, he doesn't repeat his thought 'bout the reason of Daisy's happiness.

"Is Enos still sleeping?"

Daisy's question, and her relaxed way to ask it, is a great chance. "He's still sleeping", a brief pause then Bo looks gently at Daisy, one of his sweet smile on his face, "Yesterday he seemed very tired", his voice lowers, "and you said Enos's in convalescence. What happened to him in L.A.?"

When Daisy's smile fades Luke and uncle Jesse shake their head while Bo looks at them like a scolded child, but surprisingly Daisy answers Bo, "I don't know. He didn't want to talk 'bout it. He talked 'bout an accident and he said sometimes it's dangerous to be a cop, and nothing else. So I don't know", she sighs, "Uncle Jesse, I'm sorry. I should've asked you before to bring Enos here, but when I knew he was back in Hazzard, in convalescence, I simply thought he was better for him to stay here instead that all alone at the Boarding House. So I decided to bring him here without ask you. I'm sorry".

Uncle Jesse sits at the table, taking Daisy's hand in his one, "Daisy, honey, you know we all like Enos and we all care for him, so I'm glad he's here at the farm, safe, after whatever happened in L.A."

"I know uncle Jesse, but maybe… Enos…", Daisy shakes her head as if she doesn't know if she has to go on, then she stands up, "maybe we all should show him we REALLY like him. Well, it's time to wake him up".

As Daisy leaves the three men remain silent, Daisy's words entering slowly in their minds, confusing them. "To show him we REALLY like him? Enos knows we like him. He's our best friend. Does he think we don't like him?", Bo folds his arms, "what's she talkin' 'bout?"

Uncle Jesse stands up, "Bo, help me to set the table, and remember what I've told you. Daisy's finally starting to talk 'bout it, so don't force her, or Enos. We're goin' to understand everything, don't worry. Now the most important thing is Enos's here and Daisy's finally happy".

* * *

><p>Daisy knocks gently at the door then she slowly opens it.<p>

The room is bright, and she can't help but smiling looking at Enos cuddled under the blankets, deeply asleep, his breath regular. She spent all the night to think of his coming back, thinking back, again and again, of all their talk at the Boarding House. She analyzed, in her mind, everything: his look, his voice, his gestures and his hug. Enos is back, her ol' dear Enos, but she knows very well there's something parting them, a misunderstanding she has to solve. She promised to herself to confess her real feelings and to take care of him, no more misunderstandings: he deserves her honesty. Even if he didn't read her letter, she can't surrender: if she loves him (and she loves him for sure) nothing can stop her. And if he came back from L.A. after he received her letter, it means he loves her too: during that night she realized Enos came back to know from her what she wrote in that letter (the letter he couldn't read but that brought him back, as in effect it had to do).

She approaches the bed, calling him softly. His eyelids gently tremble, and she wonders if he's dreaming and what he's dreaming of.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_When Enos opens his eyes his colleagues are around his bed._

"_Hey Enos, finally you woke up. Yesterday, when Anna and Eileen came to visit you, you spent all the time sleeping"_

"_Uh, Harry, really?", Enos looks at Anna and Eileen, a bit embarrassed, "I'm sorry"_

_Anna shakes her head smiling, "You don't need to apologize, Enos"._

_Steve comes closer, a big and heavy paper bag in his arms, "Do you like oranges?"_

_Enos blinks his eyes, confused "Oranges?"_

"_Yeah, I heard people bring oranges to patients in Hospital", then Steve stops thoughtfully, "Or oranges are for people in prison? Anyway, do you like oranges?"_

_Harry chuckles, "What a idiot. How do you think he can eat all those oranges?"_

_Enos smiles, "I like oranges, Steve, thanks"._

"_Well, how do you feel, Strate?", while he keeps on speaking Steve leans the big bag on a little table in the room._

"_A bit tired. I'd like to sleep all day and night long. My throat hurts, and my chest too, but I'm breathing better than before, especially after doctors removed that pesky tube", Enos points at the right side of his chest, "that tube right here was like a knife"._

"_We're glad you're feeling better, Strate", Steve pats him on his shoulder, "Great". _

_They spend the next hour to talk 'bout everything, Eileen strangely silent, and when the time for visit is over, they leave, except Eileen. In the room everything is now still, and Enos waits for Eileen words, 'cause he knows for sure she wants to tell him something._

_Finally Eileen finds the strength to talk, "When you were injured, in that hallway, you kept on calling a name: Daisy. Turk Adams talked to me 'bout Daisy"._

_Enos holds his breath, and Eileen can see him turning pale._

_She sighs, forcing herself to go on, "When you were in I.C.U. I was wondering if I had to call her"._

"_Did you call her?", Eileen doesn't understand if in his voice there's hope or fear._

_She shakes her head, "No. Chief Byrnes told you enjoined to call Hazzard's County Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane, only in case of your death. Nobody else. So I waited, and fortunately we didn't need to call anybody"_

_Enos sighs, and Eileen wonders if in his sigh there's disappointment or relief._

"_Enos, I know it's only your business, but I think you should call her if she's so important to you"._

_Silence fills the room, and Eileen holds her breath waiting for his answer._

_Enos looks away from her, outside the window, again that looking something in the distance, "If I call her, for sure she'll worry. And I don't want she worries for me. I don't want she sees me as someone to worry for"._

_His words confuse Eileen, not answering questions she has in her mind: is that woman his girlfriend? Are they engaged? Why he doesn't want to call her? Moreover his words don't answer the most important question in Eileen's mind: "Since he doesn't want to call her, can I hope he's goin' to forget her and to love someone else?"_

* * *

><p>Hearing his name and feeling a gentle touch on his forehead, Enos opens his eyes to find Daisy sitting on the bed near him, a huge smile on her face, her brown hair sparkling in the sunlight and her hazel eyes changing to a green shade.<p>

"Did you sleep, sugar?"

He slowly sits up, rubbing his eyes. He wears only his undershirt and boxer, and Daisy notice again he's thinner; she now notices also small bruises on his arms, remembering her his staying in Hospital and making her wonder what really happened to him. She suddenly feels responsible for everything he had to face, so she hugs him tight.

Her hug surprises him, "Uh, Daisy. I'm fine, don't worry", his voice hoarse after his long sleeping so he remembers the time spent in Hospital, something that makes him shiver, "I'm OK, really. You don't have to worry". He can't help but inhaling her hair's scent, hugging her gently, thanking God to be alive, finally at home, and thinking of how much he missed her when he was in the Hospital.

"Enos, Daisy, breakfast is ready"

Luke's voice at the threshold makes them start, so they suddenly part while Luke looks at them thoughtfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, REVIEW ;-)<strong>


	9. Rumors

**RUMORS**

_**BOAR'S NEST**__, three men around a table_…

First man, "I was goin' back to my truck after fishing when I saw them".

Second man, "Are you sure, Silas?"

First man, "Totally sure. Enos Strate and Daisy Duke, she was leaning against a tree and he was on her, whispering something in her ear"

Second man, "It can't be. Not Enos Strate"

First man, "Yeah, them two, Enos Strate and Daisy Duke. They were standing against a tree, he was on her and he was breathing in her ear"

Third man, "But did they see you?"

First man, shaking his head, "No. I wasn't so near where they were standing, but I'm sure of what I saw".

Third man, "In effect, my sister-in-law saw them hugging at the Boarding House when he came back from L.A., then Daisy brought him at Dukes farm, and actually he's staying there"

Second man, "It seems he came back from L.A. after he got injured, so he's in convalescence"

First man, chuckling, "Great way to recover"

The men laugh but they suddenly stop when they see Bo and Luke Duke, sitting nearby, standing up and leaving the Boar's Nest, a puzzled look on their faces.

Sitting at another table John Morton is drinking his beer, a dark look on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>UNDER THAT TREE<strong>__ Silas's talking 'bout…._

Enos and Daisy are sitting under a tree, their backs against its trunk

"How do you feel?", Daisy's voice shows her fear.

Enos's breath is deep and slow like if he's struggling to let air enter in his lungs, "I'm OK".

"Oh Enos, it's all my fault. I had that stupid idea to have a walk, but I didn't think you were still so weak. I didn't realize we're walking too much for you"

"Shucks Dais, I'm only a bit tired. A walk's a great idea. Now I need to rest a bit, then we can go on", but his heavy breath is telling Daisy the contrary.

"Goin' on? No way, we're goin' back to the jeep, then to home, and then you're goin' straight to bed". In her voice there's still the fear she felt when he almost fainted as they're walking. Daisy regrets her idea to find a quiet place to talk to him since lately it seems the farm is the most crowded place in the world: everybody's coming to visit Enos, and when everything seems quiet there are always uncle Jesse and her cousins 'round them.

"Ok, straight … home", Enos slowly stands up, loving to say "home".

Daisy stands up too, helping him, "Are you sure you can walk?". She wraps her arms around his chest, like before, when he was almost fainting on her squeezing her against the trunk. Fortunately now his weight is no more on her, even if she can't deny she somehow liked that sudden and surprising touch (even if unwilling and a bit rude); her previous fear prevented her to enjoy that moment, but now, while they're walking side by side, she remembers his body on her and his breath so near to her ear to make her shiver. They walk side by side, slowly, silently, enjoying their being there, all alone, like many times before.

"How's your breath? Do you want to stop for a while?"

"I'm fine, thanks", Enos smiles as better as he can, _"My breath is fine for someone who has lost part of his right lung"_, he shudders at the thought that when he'll come back to L.A. doctors will check his condition before to let him to come back to his work, and probably they'll stop his career in S.W.A.T., but he hopes at least they'll let him be again a L.A.P.D. officer since probably he can't be any more a S.W.A.T. officer. These pesky thoughts make his breath even heavier so he has to stop, turning pale. He feels like if his staying in L.A. was a complete failure since he couldn't show his friends he's a good cop but someone who needs their help: he left Hazzard to be a S.W.A.T. officer (something to be proud of) but he had to come back completely defeated.

"Enos?", Daisy grabs his arm, worried.

"I'm OK, really", he looks at her jeep nearby, "Your jeep. Finally, so we can go back home. In effect you're right, Dais, I need to rest a bit", he forces himself to smile again being Daisy's pity the last thing he wants now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AT THE FARM<strong>_

Bo and Luke enter the farm while uncle Jesse is in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Where are Daisy and Enos?"

Uncle Jesse catches Luke's strange tone, "They're out for a walk? What's the problem, Luke?"

"The problem is…."

Daisy's voice from the living room interrupts him, "Bo, Luke, help me bring Enos in"

The men in the kitchen look each other, heading to the living room where Daisy is waiting for them at the door, "Enos's not feeling well, help me to bring him in". They follow Daisy to her jeep, where Enos is waiting for them, sitting in the passenger seat, a tired smile on his face when he sees them coming near. Standing between Bo and Luke, his arms around their shoulders, finally Enos enters the farm; few after he's on the couch, everyone around him.

"What's happened?"

"Oh uncle Jesse, it's only my fault. I didn't think he's still so weak, so I decided to have a walk, but it's too much for him, so he nearly fainted. I'm sorry", Daisy walks 'round the couch, incapable to stay quiet.

"Almost fainted while you're having a walk?", Bo glances at Luke, then they have a deep sigh.

"I'm goin' to call Doc Appleby for help. Enos, after you came back from L.A., did you talk to Doc Appleby 'bout your convalescence?". Daisy freezes as she hears uncle Jesse's words: Doc Appleby, she'd ask him to know 'bout Enos's condition.

Enos nods, "Yeah, doctors in L.A. gave me a discharge's letter to show to Doc Appleby since they knew I was leaving L.A. to come here. But, there's no need to call Doc Appleby, really, I'm only a bit tired".

"Well, Doc Appleby will tell us if you're only a bit tired".

Enos sighs, thinking that if Daisy's stubborn, uncle Jesse is even more stubborn than his niece. Again a heavy drowsiness overwhelms him, so heavy as if the sky is crashing on him, so he cuddles on the couch falling asleep soon after.

Waiting for Doc Appleby, uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke go back to the kitchen to cook dinner, leaving Daisy in the living room with Enos.

"So, what's the matter, Luke?", uncle Jesse didn't forget Luke's previous tone.

"Uh, see uncle Jesse, we heard strange rumors at Boar's Nest today", he glances at Daisy and Enos on the couch then he lowers his voice, "someone saw them two …. today….", he sighs, shaking his head, "Silas told he saw Enos whispering in Daisy's ear under a tree. It seems they're leaning against the trunk in a …. compromising position"

"Silas can barely distinguish his own wife when he's sober, and the most part of the day he's drunk. You heard Daisy, they're simply having a walk and Enos felt sick"

Luke observes his uncle who keeps on peeling potatoes, quiet as a baby after a good feeding. "Uncle Jesse, I know Daisy and Enos were only having a walk when Enos felt sick. For sure Silas simply saw Daisy helping Enos, or maybe he saw someone else. But I don't like these kind of rumors 'bout them", he shakes his head after a quick glance at Daisy sitting on the couch while she's caressing Enos's head resting on her lap, "as I don't like Daisy being so close to Enos after….. everything".

Uncle Jesse stops peeling potatoes, he slowly raises his head looking at his nephew, "What're you talkin' 'bout'?"

Silence fills the kitchen as uncle Jesse and Bo stares at Luke, waiting for his answer.

The brown haired cousin, exasperated, rubs his face, "I can't forget Daisy was almost marrying Enos, and not because she's in love with him. Fortunately they didn't married, but then, before Enos left Hazzard, they were dating like a couple. I don't know why he left Hazzard in that way but now Enos is here again, and they're acting again like a couple, or at least Daisy's acting as she's his girlfriend. Don't get what I'm saying wrong, I like Enos, I REALLY like Enos, but I'm worried 'bout Daisy right now, 'cause I know her enough to understand she's somehow feeling responsible 'bout whatever happened to Enos in L.A. ('cause I suppose Daisy is somehow the reason why he left, even if I don't know exactly how), and her closeness to him now is her way to face her feeling guilty, and you know what she can do when she's so upset. It's not a good thing, not for her nor for him, having things so … messy. Daisy should be clear 'bout her feelings for Enos, or she'll hurt him…. They'll BOTH get hurt if they don't make things clear between them".

Uncle Jesse slowly stands up, drying his hands with a towel, "Luke, you know they've always been close friends, and I'm glad to see them again like that instead of thinking of him in L.A. while she's here always in a bad mood. Moreover, Daisy hasn't talked 'bout their previous postponed wedding since now, and if she starts again to talk 'bout it, well, we….", door's bell stops him, "Doc Appleby's here", he heads to the living room, leaving Bo and Luke looking each other thoughtfully.

While Doc Appleby is in the guest room with Enos, Dukes are in the living room. Daisy wanders in the room like a lion in cage, her arms folded and her head down.

"Daisy, it's not your fault", Bo tries to calm her down.

She continues to walk in the room, shaking her head, "No, it's all my fault. I convinced him to have a walk", she sighs, "I only thought of what I wanted instead of thinking of what he wanted or of what was better for him".

"Oh Daisy. For sure Enos too liked to go out for a while instead of staying here as he's in jail. You couldn't know he was goin' to feel bad. It's only a walk, so don't act as if you convinced him to eat venom", Bo sniggers, "even if for sure you'd succeeded in it too, since you can convince him to do everything you want".

Daisy gives Bo a shocked look then she storms outside the farm without a word.

"Bo, what are you doin'?", Luke has the same shocked look of Daisy.

"I was only trying to calm her down. We've always joked 'bout power she has on poor Enos"

"Yeah… but… not NOW"

Uncle Jesse frowns, "You two, stop"

Outside the farm Daisy is trying to calm. She looks at the sky turning red as the sun goes down; a cold wind remembers her summer already ended a long time ago, so she folds her arms trying to find some warmth. Bo's words hit her much more than he can even imagine, touching her conscience and remembering her of how many times she used Enos's love and his naivety for her family's purposes.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_A jail breaking (__evasione__), something Dukes are used to. And this time is Cooter the one in jail, and Enos is the one who has to __sorvegliare__ him._

_Too much easy to use Daisy to distract Enos, so Luke's plan starts: Daisy tells Enos she's in trouble with her jeep, she can't contact any Dukes and, being Cooter in jail, Enos's the only one who can help her. When Daisy calls Enos asking for help, he immediately rushes out the Court House, so Cooter is all alone, and Bo and Luke are hidden out the Court House waiting for Enos's leaving._

_Daisy looks at Enos fixing her jeep (or at least he thinks so). She smiles at him, thanking him with a gentle kiss on his cheek as he blushes, as usual. But when Boss Hogg's car approaches and Boss, his voice harsh, asks Enos what he's doing there, Daisy's smile fades._

"_Enos, hope that it didn't happened what I think it's happening in jail". Boss got it, and Daisy hopes Bo and Luke succeeded in helping Cooter, and he hopes also that Boss, now full of rage, is not goin' to take on Enos, and, moreover, she hopes that Enos is not goin' to be saddened realizing her shuck 'n jive. _

_As usual she's torn between her family's plans and law. And, in Hazzard, Enos's the law, but even if he's the right side of the law he has to follow Rosco's and Boss's orders, and it usually brings him against his best friends: a big dilemma, both for Daisy and Enos. How many times Dukes had to use him? How many times he had to do something he didn't want to in order to __maintain__ the work he loves? _

* * *

><p>When Daisy turns to enter the farm she meets Doc Appleby coming outside; a great opportunity.<p>

"Doc Appleby…."

"Enos's OK. He only needs rest"

"But… what's exactly happened? How's …"

Doc Appleby raises his right hand to stop her, "Professional secret. You'd ask Enos, not me. Good evening, Daisy", he politely smiles at her and he heads to his car.

When Daisy, disappointed, enters the living room his family's looking at her but she heads directly to Enos's room in order to avoid any further discussion. As she enters the room she closes the door behind her and she approaches the bed where Enos is sleeping, again, "Oh Enos, every time I try to talk to you you're fainting or you're sleeping like a little bear eating too much honey". She smiles sweetly and she sits on the bed looking at him who's deeply sleeping laying on his stomach, his head turned to the window and his arms along his body. Slowly she leans over him and she hugs him from behind, slipping her arms between his stomach and the bed, her head on his shoulder.

A sudden flurry opens the door exactly as Luke is walking in front of it while he's coming back from the bathroom. Daisy's face is turned to the window so she can't see Luke, but she can hear him.

"Are you fainting on him?", in his voice she can't distinguish if a sarcastic or a amused pitch.

She sits up and she quickly stands up, reaching Luke who's coming back to the living room.

"Luke Duke, what do you want to…."

Door's bell fortunately interrupts the upcoming fight.

"Saved by anyone's out there", so Daisy rushes to the door to open to Luke's "savior": Eileen Burke.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you're enjoying. Let me know what you're thinking of.<strong>

**BTW I've fixed grammar errors here and there in all chapters previously posted. I hope my english is not so bad. Sorry for my mistakes, LOL**


	10. Every pieces in the right place

**EVERY PIECES IN THE RIGHT PLACE**

Daisy looks at the woman in front of her: a young woman (almost same age of Daisy) with short raven hair and brown eyes, not a beauty but surely a pretty woman.

The stranger smiles at Daisy, "Hi. I'm Eileen Burke. Enos's my colleague and my friend, so, since I attended a course in Atlanta I decided to come to visit Enos before to go back to L.A. Sheriff Coltrane told me Enos's here. I suppose you're Daisy Duke. Glad to meet you". Eileen looks at Daisy: so she's the woman Enos loves, for sure a gorgeous woman.

Daisy squeezes the hand Eileen's reaching out to her, her heart skipping a beat thinking that, for sure, that woman is goin' to get things even more messy: she hasn't yet found the nerve to talk to Enos (who spends the most part of the day sleeping), Luke's acting strange, and now this woman from L.A. While she shakes Eileen's hand Daisy feels like if she's goin' to cry.

"Enos's friends are our friends. I'm Jesse Duke, Daisy's uncle", uncle Jesse's voice saves Daisy from her shocked state, "Dinner's nearly ready, Miss Burke, so please, come in. Enos's sleeping, it's not been a good day for him and doctor told us to let him sleep a bit, but you can wait with us 'til he wakes up; for sure he'd be happy to see you here when he wakes up"

"Call me Eileen, please", Eileen smiles shaking hand with uncle Jesse, Daisy's eyes pointed on her: she's a cop, Enos's colleague, maybe… A sudden thought hits Daisy's mind: if Doc Appleby didn't say anything 'bout Enos, for sure Eileen knows what happened to him in L.A. But, how to ask her 'bout it?

"So, did you work with Enos, didn't you?", Bo's curiosity makes Daisy hold her breath, hoping he's goin' to ask Eileen the same question he asked her the day after Enos's arriving in Hazzard, a question unfortunately she couldn't answer to.

In effect, after they sat on the couch with a glass of lemonade in their hands, they talked for a while 'bout Enos and Eileen's work in L.A. Eileen smiles sadly, "Enos's really a good cop, everyone's missing him in L.A.; he joined S.W.A.T., and when he's not working in some S.W.A.T. operation (something fortunately rare) he's a great patrolman. So we worked many times side by side, 'til he's got injured"

Finally Bo doesn't disappoint Daisy's hope. "What kind of injury, exactly?"

After Bo's direct question silence fills the living room as Eileen looks thoughtfully at the empty glass in her hands.

"Gunshot wound", Eileen closes her eyes, again those images coming to her mind. The woman starts to tell Dukes everything 'bout that day, like a sort of therapy for her, a spell to force those images to go out her mind; she talks 'bout everything: how incandescent that day in L.A. was, her and Harry in front of that door, Enos and Steve coming with the search-warrant, the door opening and the barrel of a gun between the door and the doorpost, the shot and Enos falling down, streams of blood from his chest, then the ambulance and the surgical operation; she doesn't say anything 'bout Enos calling Daisy while he lied on that floor, something too much tricky to tell them. Eileen doesn't spare them even his staying at the hospital and the consequences of his injury, so Dukes know that maybe Enos's not goin' to be a S.W.A.T. officer anymore, something they know for sure is hurting him in a ravaging way.

Dukes listen to her silently; uncle Jesse looks thoughtfully at the door of the guest room, Bo stares at Eileen shaking sometimes his head, and Luke glances at Daisy who's turning pale. Eileen too glances at Daisy, remembering Enos's words at the hospital ("I don't want she worries for me. I don't want she sees me as someone to worry for") and wondering what's the relationship between Enos and that woman.

"Chest wound? Gunshot?"Daisy's voice is almost a whisper as she remembers the terrifying nightmare she had during that summer, a nightmare that was coming true in L.A.

"But, why did nobody call us?", Bo is the first one to ask that fundamental question.

Eileen looks at them a bit embarrassed, "Uh, Enos enjoined to call only Sheriff Coltrane in case of his … death, and nobody in case of injury"; she understands what she's saying can hurt them, but she can't lie 'bout it.

A deep silence fills the farm after Eileen's words. Uncle Jesse rubs his beard thinking of what Daisy told them after Enos coming at the farm ("maybe we all should show him we REALLY like him") and wondering what exactly happened before Enos left Hazzard. Bo too is thinking of Daisy's words that day, his arms folded and a sort of disappointment on his face; Enos's always been their best friend, so he can't understand how he enjoined to call Rosco (Rosco!) instead of them in such a case. Luke's sharp mind is doing a more step on analyzing Daisy's face after Eileen's words; after she's turned pale now she's turning red, and Luke bets, as he's already supposed, she's really the reason why Enos left, and now she's feeling responsible of everything happened to him. He sighs: Daisy's feeling responsible for Enos's destiny is something that could bring only problems.

Daisy turns red as she struggles against tears coming to her eyes. She can't burst out crying in front of that woman, but Eileen's words are such a torture for her 'cause now, knowing what really happened, she has finally to face her responsibility: she can finally understand how much she hurt Enos and what he suffered in L.A. Moreover, she can finally understand how important is to make things clear between her and Enos.

That deep silence is broken by Enos slowly coming out his room, rubbing his hair and yawning, "What a good smell. What are you cooking, uncle Jesse?"

Uncle Jesse stands up rushing to the kitchen, "Dinner's ready"

Eileen too stands up like as if she's spring-loaded, her eyes sparkling, "Enos, how are you?"

Enos freezes, puzzled, "Eileen?", then he smiles happily, "Eileen!"

Eileen approaches him hugging him tight, her arms wrapped around his chest and her hands grasping his shirt, a way to hug someone that makes Daisy start on the couch, the sudden consciousness that Eileen loves Enos hitting her like a lightning during a sparkling day.

"I had that course in Atlanta with Turk, then, since I've a couple of days off, I decided to come to visit you. Atlanta's not so far, for sure nearer than L.A."

"And what 'bout Turk?"

"He had to come back to work, no days off for him, but he'd have liked to visit you"

"And what 'bout Anna? And Harry? And…"

While Enos and Eileen keep on talking 'bout their common friends, Daisy can't help but keeping on staring at them; they aren't hugging no more and they're at arms length, but Eileen's hands are tightly clasped on his arms, and Daisy's now struggling against the urgency to stand up, grabbing Enos's arm and dragging him away from Eileen.

Bo and Luke are carefully looking at that scene. Bo's still thinking 'bout Eileen words, and he'd like to stand up, dragging Enos out the farm to ask him if Rosco's more important than Dukes to him, and why. Luke notices the different kind of red on Daisy's face and Eileen sparkling eyes while she looks at Enos, knowing very well what that kind of red means on Daisy's cheeks (rage) and what that sparkling means in every woman's eyes (love); Luke sighs again: only problems on the horizon.

During dinner nobody talks 'bout what Eileen told them, but they simply talk 'bout innocuous things, like too much times lately. When Eileen comes back to the town with her rented car, heading to the Boarding House where she's staying before to go back to L.A., everyone goes to bed, even if nobody (except Enos who's lately always sleepy) can sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day Dukes pretend to have forgotten Eileen's words since they decided to bring Eileen to visit Hazzard County before she goes back to L.A., so they have all that day to enjoy Eileen's presence, postponing to day after Eileen's departure any further discussion: everyone needs, for different reasons, to talk to Enos.<p>

After a day spent to show Eileen almost every river and every pond in Hazzard, enjoying the sunny day, they decide to have a drink at the Boar's Nest.

"_So Daisy's waitress here", _Eileen looks at the Boar's Nest thinking of that night in L.A. when she drove Enos back home after he got drunk. She remembers the pain in his eyes while he's looking at the waitress in that L.A.'s pub, and she remembers too him whispering Daisy's name while he was sleeping at his place. Now he's smiling, a glass of buttermilk (why not a beer like in L.A.?) in front of him, and Eileen realizes how different he's now from the man she knew in L.A.: again the consciousness that no matter how much she tries she simply can't reach him 'cause his eyes are totally on Daisy, he sees only Daisy.

Daisy looks at Enos, thinking of everything Eileen told them the previous evening; _"Tomorrow I'm goin' to tell him everything. I can't stand this wait anymore. But… how? When?". _

"Are you OK, Dais? You seem a bit silent today", Enos looks at her with a mix of sadness and worrisome.

Daisy starts as his voice wakes her up from her thoughts, "Sorry Enos, I'm only a bit tired. I need some fresh air, don't worry, I come back soon, sugar", so, smiling, she stands up heading out the Boar's Nest, Enos looking at her, Eileen looking at Enos, and Bo and Luke looking at both Enos and Daisy.

Out the Boar's Nest Daisy inhales evening's fresh air, _"How can I explain him everything? I'm not able to talk to him as I did in that letter. It's too … hard"_

Again a voice makes her start, but this time is John Morton's pesky and drunk voice.

"Seems your well trained puppy is back home. I heard he had a hard time in L.A., but for sure he's having a great time here in Hazzard 'cause you're comforting him in your personal way"

Daisy freezes, her features tight, "John Morton, get away from me. I don't want even see your face, you've already done too much mess 'round here".

John looks at her furiously, "I don't know how you can like that coward. It'd have been better for you if he'd died in L.A."

This time John grabs Daisy's wrist before she slaps him. His grab is tight, and Daisy feels a sharp pain in her wrist, "JOHN, YOU'RE HURTING ME"

"I'M NOT GOIN' TO LET YOU SLAP ME AGAIN, DAISY DUKE", John starts to shout.

"She's telling you to let her go, John, are you deaf?", Enos's voice behind Daisy is cold as ice; it's a rare event in Hazzard to hear that kind of tone from Enos Strate instead of his usual childish pitch, but everyone knows that it's better to run away when he talks like that. Unfortunately John is too drunk to fear Enos's rage, and Enos is too weak to face John's fury (and fury from a drunk man is difficult to face even if you're not in convalescence).

John lets Daisy wrist free, dashing at Enos, his head down like a ram, so he hits Enos right in his stomach. In his best days Enos for sure would have stop that sort of attack, knocking John down, but these are not Enos's best days, so he falls down to the ground on his back, John seated astride his stomach. Having all John's weight on his belly and John's legs tightly clasped on both sides of his chest, Enos can't even breath, and he can only raise his arms to cover his face and to protect himself from John's violent punches.

Daisy rushes inside the Boar's Nest, "BO, LUKE, HELP ME. JOHN MORTON AND ENOS ARE HAVING A FIGHT"; after her words that silence surrounding her, all customers' eyes on her, all those opened mouths, like several months ago.

Bo, Luke and Eileen run out the Boar's Nest heading to John who's keeping on punching Enos. Bo and Luke grab John dragging him away from Enos, while Eileen and Daisy kneel at Enos's side.

"Oh my God, Enos", Daisy looks in shock at his bloody face, "Come on, we're goin' to bring you to Doc Appleby. Can you stand up?".

Enos nods, he slowly stands up thanks Daisy and Eileen's help, then they slowly walks to Daisy's jeep, heading to Doc Appleby.

* * *

><p>While Enos, Daisy and Eileen are entering Doc Appleby's home, Bo and Luke are having an interesting talk with John.<p>

John raises his hands, "Two against one. It's not fair"

"It's not fair to hit a cop in convalescence, or a woman", Bo pushes John against the General Lee parked outside the Boar's Nest.

"Come on, only few punches. If he can't defend himself, for sure he's not the right man for Daisy, and you know well too"

Bo glances at Luke then he looks again to John "What? Are you drunk John? Oh sorry, obviously you are drunk"

John snorts, "Everyone knows you tried to stop Daisy from marrying that idiot since you too know she deserves someone better than him. So I really don't understand how you can let them two having a roll in the hay"

Bo grabs John's shirt collar, "What are you talkin' 'bout John?"

Luke stops Bo, a firm grip on his younger cousin's shoulder, his voice cold, "I'd like to know more 'bout it, John"

John roughly removes Bo's hands from him, "My cousin Mary told me 'bout your chatting that day. Everybody in Hazzard knows 'bout it. Daisy was marrying Enos for pity and you and uncle Jesse were trying to stop her from wasting her life", a devilish smiles appears on John's face, "Enos too knows everything".

Bo and Luke stand like salt's statues as John walks away from them, again that smile on his face.

"So, now we know why Enos left Hazzard. That day I was right, Luke", every piece of that messy situation is now in the right place in Bo's mind, especially why Enos enjoined LAPD to call only Rosco in case of death on line of duty and nobody in case of injury, "So, Enos left Hazzard after he knew Daisy doesn't love him, and he also thought we underestimate him. We'd talk to him 'bout it, I don't want him thinking we don't like him; he distorted what we're saying that day"

Luke nods at Bo's words, thoughtfully. He remembers very well Bo's words 'bout Enos leaving to set Daisy free from her promise to marry him: in effect it explains why Enos suddenly left Hazzard and why he didn't call anyone (especially Dukes) since he left. Like usual, Luke's quick reasoning adds a further piece: for sure Daisy too knows the reason why Enos left, and it's why she's now so upset and why she acts as she's responsible of everything 'bout Enos. And in Luke's mind, this is not good.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK <em>

_Daisy is beautiful in her wedding dress. _

_Luke's eyes are almost sparkling with emotion, "You look great"_

_Uncle Jesse is looking at her overwhelmed by sweet but at the same time painful memories, "You look like your aunt Lavinia"_

_The three men Dukes look each other with a worried look on their faces, 'til uncle Jesse has the nerve to talk 'bout the matter, "Daisy we wanna talk to you"_

_Luke looks in Daisy's eyes, "We're being trying to figure out why you're gonna through with this"_

_Bo nods, "Enos won't go to jail anymore"_

"_And if you're marrying him just to keep promise, it won't be fair to him nor to you", uncle Jesse expresses perfectly what they're thinking 'bout Daisy's wedding._

_Daisy approaches her uncle and her cousins, on her face a resolute gaze, "Uncle Jesse, if I call off the wedding now, what will Enos think? He would think that the only reason why I ask him to marry me is to save him from jail. I can't do that to Enos, no matter what. And if any of you has the notion to speak to Enos 'bout it, you just forget it"._

_A knock at the door interrupts any further Dukes discussion._

* * *

><p>Luke snaps out of his thoughtful state, "Come on, Bo. Let go check how's Enos", then they head to Doc Appleby's home.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone reviewed this story, it means a lot to me. And thanks too to all readers out there, I hope you're liking it.<strong>

**Stay tuned... and REVIEW.**


	11. Rivals in love

**RIVALS IN LOVE**

Doc Appleby looks at Enos, "For God's sake, Enos, did doctors in L.A. explain you what the word convalescence mean?".

Enos nods, "For sure, Doc Appleby. But it's not my fault if I'm here now,… like that", he tries to smile but it's too painful 'cause of a swollen lip and a bruise on his left cheek, as well as a black eye and a bleeding cut on his left eyebrow.

Doc Appleby sighs, shaking his head, "Not your fault, uh? Come in". He's used to Hazzard's guys coming to him after a brawl at the Boar's Nest, always blaming someone else for it; but since he knows Enos Strate he trusts him; for sure he's not the kind of guy who likes to have a fight after an evening spent drinking beer.

Doc Appleby office's door closes behind him and Enos, leaving Daisy and Eileen all alone in the living room.

"I need to talk to you, Daisy", Eileen's eyes stare Daisy in a way that makes Daisy shiver, but she doesn't lower her eyes. The two women look at each other, both aware they're rivals in love. Since then Daisy didn't fear any other woman, too much used and sure of Enos's love, but now everything's different: Enos stayed away from Hazzard for almost one year, he suffered a bad injury in L.A., and that woman was by his side at that time. _"It was Eileen and not me with Enos in his worst days"_, this pesky thought is hurting Daisy since the last evening, and she can't understand if she should thank Eileen for her staying by Enos's side or if she should kick her for it.

Daisy folds her arm, a gesture both defensive than defiantly, "Yeah, I think we have to talk, Eileen".

"'til you're waiting for Enos would you like something to drink?", Doc Appleby's wife enters the living room, smiling, but she stops as she sees the two women standing face to face, a serious look on their face. As Mrs Appleby is looking at them, Daisy and Eileen relax, postponing that talk.

"Thank you very much, Mrs Appleby". Daisy sits on the couch, thanking Mrs. Appleby not only for the drink, and, on the other side, wondering what Eileen wants to talk 'bout; she knows Eileen loves Enos and she wants to know what exactly happened in L.A. between Enos and that woman. Daisy repeats herself that Enos came back to Hazzard for her, 'cause he still loves her, it can't be anything else; but she doesn't know what happened in L.A. and she can't help but thinking that maybe something happened between them two, Eileen being in love with Enos and Enos trying to forget her.

Few after Bo and Luke too enter the little living room, and their presence postpones again Eileen and Daisy's talk.

When finally Enos comes out the office with Doc Appleby, his face finally washed from the blood and the cut on his eyebrow sutured, everyone stands up approaching him.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" Bo gently squeezes Enos's shoulder.

Daisy comes him closer, "How are you, sugar?", and she gently slides her arms 'round his waist, hugging him and casting a glance at Eileen, a glance clearly meaning _"he's mine"_.

Enos blushes a bit, "Uh… I'm OK. Don't worry", wondering how many times lately he's told his friends they've not to worry 'bout him.

When they go out Doc Appleby's home heading to their cars (Daisy's jeep and the General Lee) Daisy stops for a while, thoughtful. She knows she can't avoid that talk, in effect she has to talk to Eileen, she wants to talk to Eileen.

"As you bring Enos to the farm I'm goin' to give Eileen a lift to the Boarding House. See you later at the farm".

Everyone observes Daisy, a different thought in mind. Bo and Luke looks at Daisy in surprise, wondering why Daisy wants to go to the Boarding House with Eileen while they go to the farm with Enos instead of the contrary, but after a brief confusion they look at each other, realizing it's a perfect chance to talk to Enos. Eileen looks at her rival with a sort of respect. And Enos is the most confused of them all, realizing it's strange Daisy prefers to go with Eileen and wondering what's happening (but he knows Daisy enough to realize she wants to know from Eileen everything 'bout his staying in L.A., something he'd instead like to avoid).

* * *

><p>During the drive to the farm Enos looks silently outside the window, his mind full of thoughts. He thinks again and again at John hitting him and how Bo and Luke saved him, and it makes him feel more and more embarrassed: what are they thinking of him? A L.A.P.D.'s cop, a S.W.A.T.'s member knocked out by a drunk countryman, and his convalescence is not a sufficient excuse. He couldn't help Daisy without his friends' help, like other times in the past, and maybe they're right if they think Daisy deserves someone better than him.<p>

"_Why? Why did I come back? To show them I'm always a clumsy deputy?"_

Bo looks at him through the driving-mirror. He's trying to find the right way to tell Enos he's their best friend and they care for him, so he don't have to trust John's words; he's trying to find the best way to talk to him 'bout their talk with Daisy before she married him, trying to explain him they really esteem him and that day they're trying to stop the wedding not because of him but because they're only worried for Daisy. But, obviously, talking 'bout that day is like putting salt on a fresh wound; Bo knows too well that trying to explain their words that day means confirming him that Daisy was really marrying him to save him from jail. How to tell Enos Daisy doesn't love him? The more Bo tries to find a way to tell Enos 'bout John's words, the more he realizes he can't explain what they said that day without in effect telling Enos the real reason why Daisy decided to marry him: a blind alley.

Bo rubs his hair in frustration.

"Enos, buddy, we're glad you're back in Hazzard. We all missed you. You're our best friend, you know, you're somehow one of us"

At Luke's sudden words Enos smiles, a grateful smile, and Bo sighs in relief.

"_After all, I'm glad to be here. At home",_ Enos rests his head on the window, closing his eyes, enjoying Luke's words, something warming him, something he was waiting for.

Bo observes Enos falling asleep, then he smiles at Luke, a grateful smile.

* * *

><p>Daisy parks her jeep in front of the Boarding House.<p>

"So, we're now alone, Eileen. Do you want to talk to me, don't you?"

Eileen nods, "Yeah, come in".

The two women go silently up the stairs reaching Eileen's room. Eileen opens the door, then she heads to the dresser, she takes something from a closet and she turns to Daisy, showing her what's in her hand.

Daisy gasps looking at her letter, the letter she sent to Enos, in Eileen's hand.

"But… What?... Why?"

"Enos had it in his pocket that day. After he left L.A. a nurse came to L.A.P.D. looking for him; she told me this letter was very important to him since he asked her to find it when he was in the Hospital. The nurse thought it was lost, but she managed to find it".

Daisy approaches Eileen, her mouth opened in shock, "Did you read it?".

Eileen blushes, "I'm sorry. I didn't know what it was exactly since I read it. I know that it's not fair to read someone else's mail, and for sure I should've simply sent it to Hazzard, to Enos, after that nurse gave it to me…. But, I'm sorry, I had to know, I had to understand"

"What? Did you really read it?", Daisy tries to contain her rage, a rage mixed to a deep embarrass, "You're such a….", she stops, biting her lips, she can't fight with her, not now, she had to know, so she takes a deep breath, "What did you exactly want to understand?"

Eileen puts the letter on the table, "I wanted to know what's exactly the relationship between Enos and you", she looks deep in Daisy's eyes, "I wanted to know if I had a chance with Enos since I love him. But I suppose you understood it. We love the same man, but he loves you, not me, it's obvious. And since I've observed you two, it's also obvious there's something unsaid between you, something pending"

"So, why did you come here? Do you want to try to take him away from me? I won't let you put your hands on him, you won't…", Daisy stops, surprised by her own words, _"When did I become so possessive?"_

Eileen bursts out laughing, surprising Daisy even more, "Trying to take him away from you? Oh my God, do you really think I…. or anyone else…. could take Enos away from you?"; Eileen becomes again serious, "You're underestimating the strength of his love for you. You don't deserve his love, since you hurt him…. and since you don't have even the nerve to confess your feelings to him personally, something so easy for you knowing he loves you".

Daisy blushes as tears come to her eyes: Eileen's words express perfectly what she's feeling.

"And what 'bout you? Did you confess your feelings to him?".

Eileen sighs, "Yeah. And it's why I both envy and hate you. He loves you, and you don't have the nerve to tell him you love him, hurting his feelings. You're…. so childish and coward".

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_As the light filters through Hospital's curtains Eileen looks at Enos deeply asleep in his bed._

_Sheets cover him to his waist, and she looks at his uncovered chest. _

_How much time she's spent looking at him? As she's hypnotized Eileen touches his skin with a finger, drawing imaginary circles on his chest. Slowly, gently, her finger slides on his skin, and then not only her finger but her whole hand, down, slowly. Eileen snaps out her dreaming state when her hand is nearly under the sheets. She quickly stands up, her cheeks burning red and her breath faster and faster._

_Enos opens his eyes, looking around him in confusion, like every day lately since he came out the I.C.U. He looks at Eileen standing near his bed, and he smiles at her. _

"_Hi Eileen"_

"_Hi", Eileen takes a deep breath, glad he didn't wake up when her hand were nearly under the sheets. She blushes even more thinking at that eventuality._

"_Are you OK, Eileen?"_

_Eileen bursts out laughing, "Oh Enos, I should ask you if you're OK, and not the other way. So, are you OK? You're sleeping very deeply"_

_Enos looks at the ceiling, thoughtfully, a strange feeling overwhelming him, a recall from his sleepy state making him blush. _

"_Enos, are you OK?", Eileen starts to worry since he doesn't answer her but he blushes. She wonders if he's not feeling well or…._

_Enos looks away from her, a hand on his eyes, "I'm sorry, Eileen. I had a strange dream". He wonders why such a dream is coming to his mind now: Daisy hands on him, sliding slowly on his skin, down and down, his skin burning under Daisy's touch. He'd like to escape, not letting a woman look at his embarrass; he wonders how may times he ran away from Daisy after her flirting in order to keep his virtue (and his mind) safe. But he's now in Hospital, tied to a bed by various drips, and he can't escape anywhere, especially under shower's cold streams._

"_Strange dream? Like someone caressing you?"_

_Enos blushing furiously tells Eileen she got it, "How do you know 'bout it?". _

"_Oh Enos, I'm so sorry", she sniggers embarrassed._

_He looks at her, a bit confused, "Why are you apologizing, Eileen?"_

_Eileen covers her face with her hands, "I didn't want to annoy you like that while you're sleeping. I'm sorry"; it's the first time in her life she's so embarrassed._

_Enos's confusion deepens, "You? Annoying me? Are you telling me you were caressing me?". In his mind again that kind of touch. "Why?"_

_Eileen gasps. She slowly lowers her hands from her face, looking seriously at him, her cheeks still burning red, "'Cause I love you, Enos Strate" _

_Enos opens his mouth in shock, "Do you love me?"_

_Eileen sighs, "Since you arrived in L.A. I totally fell in love for you". Eileen can't believe she's telling Enos she loves him, but despite her embarrass she's somehow relieved._

_Enos's eyes open wide. How didn't he realize her feelings? Is he so dumb? Suddenly he remembers of how may times they walked side by side to the Subway after their shift, how many times he met her waiting for him outside L.A.P.D. building before their walk to the Subway, and he remembers of that night he got drunk and she gave him a lift to his apartment instead of staying with her friends. He remembers the way she asks him 'bout Daisy few days before._

_He doesn't know what to say, but Eileen anticipates him, "But you love someone else, don't you?"_

_Eileen looks at Enos's sad eyes, a sharp pain deepening in her heart. _

"_Yeah, I'm sorry, Eileen"._

* * *

><p>"I had the nerve to confess my feelings to him, even if I knew nearly for sure he didn't love me", Eileen eyes are fixed in Daisy's eyes, <em>"and even if my way to confess my feelings to him was totally casual, embarrassing, … and mad". <em>Eileen blushes, shaking her head and taking the letter from the table, giving it to Daisy, "It's your letter. Now, it's your time to decide what to do. You could give it to him, again, or you could find the courage to talk to him personally 'cause he deserves to know your feelings".

Daisy stretches her arm to take the letter when her eyes finally catches it, "What's that?"

"Blood. His blood. Your letter was in his pocket when he got shot, and it's stained with his dry blood, but don't worry, it' still legible".

Daisy's hand trembles when she slips the letter in her jeans' pocket.

* * *

><p>During the drive back to her farm Daisy can't help but thinking of Eileen words 'bout her cowardliness. In her pocket the letter stained with Enos's blood, and in her mind Eileen's last words burning like hell: <em>"When he was there, nearly dead, on that floor, he kept on calling your name. So, I know I can't bring him away from you, he said we can be only friends, and I accepted it. I want his happiness, and I won't interfere with you, but for sure I'm not goin' to help you giving this letter to him. It's your turn to show your love to him".<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it took me so long to update it, but lately I'm a bit busy. But don't worry, I'm goin' to end this story.<strong>

**Mmmhhhh, few reviews for the previous chapter; someone's here on vacancy? LOL, Are you sleeping like Enos? I hope I woke you up with a bit of T-rated content, and more T-rated content coming in the next chapter (nothing M-rated, anyway).**

**Please, review... and enjoy. Stay tuned, ;-), the best part's coming.**


	12. Confession

**CONFESSION**

A new day is shining on Dukes' farm, again a sunny fall day.

Daisy wakes up after a night spent turning and tossing in her bed, tortured by every sort of nightmares concerning cops, guns and blood; at 3 a.m. she woke up drenched in sweat, terrified by the vision of Enos's blood filling her room and nearly drowning her while she's in her bed, her letter stained with Enos's blood on her night bed making her wonder if it was really a nightmare or somehow reality.

Entering the kitchen at early morning she finds Luke sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Good morning, Luke", she smiles at him, taking a cup of coffee for her and sitting in front of her cousin. Even if Luke's acting strangely lately and she almost quarreled with him, she doesn't want to argue, not after that night.

"Good morning, Daisy", he smiles, then he looks outside the window, thoughtfully; he clears his voice before to keep on talking, "Yesterday we had a talk with John after the fight at the Boar's Nest"; he slowly sip his coffee.

"Did you talk to John?", Daisy now understands why Bo and Luke delayed their coming to Doc Appleby's home. "So, what did he tell you exactly?", her look concentrated on the cup of coffee in front of her.

Luke stares at her, "I suppose you already knew why exactly Enos left, didn't you? It's why your talking 'bout we'd show Enos we REALLY like him".

Daisy clenches her fingers around the cup in front of her, "Yeah. So.. you, Bo, and I suppose uncle Jesse too, know 'bout what John told Enos before Enos left".

Luke nods, "For sure Enos was shocked 'bout it, since John gave him the worst possible version of it".

Daisy sighs, "Yeah"

"Did you talk to Enos 'bout it?"

Daisy shakes her head, her knuckles turning white as she clenches her fingers 'round the cup still full of coffee in front of her.

"You should to talk to him, Daisy, making things clear 'bout that day. He deserves to know everything from you. It's the only way to go on; honesty is the right way, even if sometimes it's the difficult one"

Daisy looks outside the window, "You're right, Luke. In effect it's what I'm goin' to do. I'm goin' to be totally honest to him. Today".

Luke stands up smiling, proud of his wisdom, a gentle but firm grip on Daisy's shoulder to tell her he's by her side.

* * *

><p>In front of the Boarding House Eileen is putting her bag in her car, ready to go to the airport, when Daisy's jeep stops nearby. Daisy and Enos come out the car approaching Eileen.<p>

"Hi Enos. Hi Daisy. Are you here to tell me goodbye, aren't you?", Eileen smiles at them.

"I can't let you goin' away without sayin' you goodbye, Eileen. Especially after how last night ended. I'm sorry you had a such bad experience in Hazzard".

Eileen laughs, "Oh Enos. Don't worry. I really enjoyed my staying here. Hazzard's a beautiful county, all these lakes, and pines, and good air. For sure better than L.A. And about that fight, you know, L.A. could be a lot worse than that".

Enos smiles, nodding, "You're right".

Eileen comes closer hugging him, gently, "Bye Enos, see you"

Enos at first freezes at Eileen's touch, then he relaxes, "Bye Eileen".

Few after Daisy and Enos look at Eileen's car leaving, standing in the middle of the street, their shadows well sketched by the sunshine on the asphalt, perfectly parallel like two lines can never meet until a sort of protuberance from Daisy's shadow reaches Enos's one. Daisy squeezes gently Enos's hand, "Are you OK, sugar?"

Enos nods, then they walk silently and slowly, holding their hands, toward Daisy's jeep, both enjoying the warmth of the other hand. As Enos wishes to hold Daisy's hand forever, Daisy thinks that her hand seems to have been created to stay in Enos's one since it perfectly fits his palm as his fingers gently encloses it.

While Daisy drives silently her jeep Enos wonders what Daisy's thinking and why she's so quiet; he spent the night tossing and turning in his bed thinking of how John beat him in front of Daisy and how he needed Bo and Luke's help (again). He wonders what Daisy and Eileen talked 'bout when Daisy gave Eileen a lift to the Boarding House, 'cause he noticed the strange look, quick but deep and meaningful, the women exchanged when they parted: did Daisy know 'bout everything happened to him in L.A.? Did she know 'bout Eileen feelings for him? What's she thinking 'bout it?

Enos is so lost in his thought that he doesn't even notice that Daisy's swerved from the street heading to a place they know very well. His heartbeat quickens when he realizes they're at the lake where, a year ago, he openly confessed for the first time his love to Daisy and where she asked him to marry her.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_The boat gently rolls on the lake's surface as Enos's rowing._

_Daisy looks deeply at __Enos, making his heartbeat skip a beat, "Enos, do you love me?"_

_He stops rowing, holding his breath for a while, __"More than anything in all the world, Daisy". It's the first time he's so direct; he feels his cheeks burning._

_Daisy smiles sweetly at him, her eyes sparkling, __"And why didn't you ask me to marry you?"_

_Enos's heart is pounding in his ears, __"I guess…. I guess I just haven't get the courage"_

"_Well, so I have to ask you then, 'cause if I wait you to ask me I'm gonna be the oldest bride in the town". She smiles waiting for his answer._

_A sharp pain hit__s his heart, "I can't ask you to marry me with the chance to go to jail, it won' be fair!". Even if marrying Daisy is his dream since the seventh grade he can't simply ruin her life; he can't simply choose his happiness when he knows Daisy's goin' to suffer for his fate._

"_It won't be fair if you didn't it. Now, Enos, when people plan to getting married, they think they're gonna share the good and the bad…. It's what marriage is all 'bout, sharing. OK, I figure if we start with the bad things, the good ones will come later"._

_Daisy eyes are staring at him, deeply, her sweet smile reassuring him 'bout their future. He feels relieved, nearly happy despite his situation; Daisy is the only one to have that power on him. He finally smiles, stirred by her sweetness, "Daisy Duke"._

_Enos slowly leans to Daisy, their lips coming closer and closer 'til they kiss, a soft but firm kiss; she wraps her arms around his neck and he grabs her arms as the boat swings._

* * *

><p>A cold wind (remembering Enos that, even if it's a sunny day, it's fall) makes leafs tremble on branches and grass bent. He wonders if in effect it's so cold or if it's only his perception.<p>

Daisy stops her jeep then she takes a deep breath, "Enos, we have to talk"

Her words hit him like a lash of winter wind; the time's come, the moment he was waiting for (both hopefully and timorously) is there. He can't do anything else but nodding, swallowing hard.

Daisy comes out the jeep, heading to the lake's river, the cold winter ruffling her hair.

Enos follows her but he freezes after few steps when she turns to him, taking something from her pocket and showing it to him; he looks in shock at the letter he received from her when he was in L.A., the letter he thinks was lost, the letter whose content he wanted to know so badly. He can recognize it 'cause it's stained with blood (his blood), something that makes him feel sick. Daisy has it in her hands.

"Eileen gave it to me. The nurse you asked to find it came to L.A.P.D. to give it to you, but you're already gone, so she gave it to Eileen"

Enos approaches her slowly, stretching his arm to take the letter but he stops even more shocked looking at Daisy who tears it, turning again to the lake; he looks stunned at the letter's pieces falling into the water.

Daisy turns again to him as what remains of the letter sinks in the lake, "Since I'm here, and you're here too, there's no need to read it. I can explain everything by myself".

Enos nods like is he' under hypnosis.

"I know why you left Hazzard. I know everything 'bout your talk with John Morton. I know what he told you. I need to explain you what exactly happened that day, the day we're goin' to marry".

Enos closes his eyes, leaning his back against a tree.

Daisy shakes her head, saddened by his pain, but she has to go on, she has to be totally honest to him, like Luke told her.

"In effect, that day, Bo, Luke and uncle Jesse weren't happy I was marrying you. But, Enos, trust me, it wasn't because of you, it wasn't because they're thinking I deserved someone better than you, but it was because of me, 'cause they're thinking I was marrying you only to save you from jail, and they're thinking that it wasn't fair, not to you nor to me. Enos, my family likes you, they really like you"

Enos breathes deeply, trying to understand what Daisy's in effect telling him. Bo, Luke and uncle Jesse like him, and he's glad 'bout it; he remembers Luke's words last evening, something very important to him. But now, what's Daisy exactly telling him? Her family likes him, and she likes him too… as a close friend? A cold hand grips his heart as Daisy goes on speaking.

"Honestly, that dayI decided to marry you only to protect you, 'cause I felt responsible for your situation, 'cause I didn't want to testify against you, I COULDN'T testify against you. Or at least I thought so"

Enos holds his breath in order to not shout to her to stop; it's too painful, he didn't think it could be so painful, his worst nightmare coming true, for sure better to be shattered by the doubt 'bout Daisy's feelings instead of this torture (Daisy's telling him she was really marrying him for pity).

Shocked by his turning pale (his paleness even more marked because of bruises on his face) Daisy comes closer to him, taking gently his hands in her ones. Every word she wrote in the letter is stuck in her mind.

"But…That day, Enos, I was happy, really happy. I was becoming Mrs. Enos Strate, and I was so happy. When Bo and Luke caught the real robbers, I was torn between happiness you're finally safe and a strange pain, 'cause I really wanted to become Mrs. Enos Strate. So, I decided to gonna through with it. For sure Bo, Luke and uncle Jesse were surprised because of my decision, and I tried to convince them not to stop me, telling them I didn't want to hurt your feelings calling off the wedding so suddenly. Thinking back at that day, Enos, I confess I was confused. But then, finally, I understood why I wanted to marry you. I WANTED to marry you not only for your happiness, but for mine too. Enos Strate, are you listening to me? I'm telling you I love you"

Enos slowly opens his eyes, looking at the woman in front of him, tears in her eyes and the sweetest smile he's ever he thought it was a nightmare is now turning in a beautiful dream.

"Do you love me? Really?", he can't believe it. Is it true or is it a dream?

Daisy slides her hands from his hands up to his shoulders, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him gently, as gently as she can since she doesn't want to hurt him because of his swollen lip.

Enos's lips at first remain still then he slowly opens his mouth letting Daisy's tongue reach his one. They both get lost in the deepness of their kissing, like that day on the boat, but now there's no danger to fall into the water because of a sudden swing.

Daisy's hands slides up to the nap of his neck, caressing him gently, then she wraps her arms around his neck, nearly hanging from him, only her tiptoes on the ground. She keeps on kissing him more and more deeply, her chest pressed on his one, squashing him against the tree behind him (the opposite position respect the one they had when he almost fainted on her). He wraps his arms around her waist, enjoying the pressure of her soft chest on him.

When their lips parts they're panting, looking at each other deeply, a mix of happiness and lust surprising them and making them wonder why they waited so long since it's obvious their bodies were longing for that touch.

"Daisy, wait….", awareness to be in public place stops him, but she answers his worrisome simply starting to unbutton his shirt, button by button from his chest to his belly and then pulling his shirt out his jeans.

Enos shivers under her touch, her hands slowly caressing his bare chest; he catches his breath when she touches the long scar on the right side of his chest with her finger, following that line all its length long.

"Is it from the operation, isn't it?", her voice is nearly a whisper.

He nods, swallowing hard and realizing she knows everything.

"And what are these other scars?", she touches two smaller star-shaped scars.

He puts his hand on her one, stopping her, "This is from a tube inside my chest after the operation, and this one from…. the bullet".

Daisy freezes, resting her head on his shoulder, "Oh Enos. If you had died, how I…", she shakes her head terrified at that thought., "Don't leave me any more, I need you"

He hugs her tight, "I'm here, Dais, and I'll always be".

* * *

><p>Bo and Luke are coming out the kitchen, heading to the General Lee, when their uncle's voice stops them, "And don't forget to buy what I've said to you".<p>

"Don't worry uncle Jesse, but you'd have asked to Daisy and Enos since they went to the town, and since Daisy is better than us 'bout shopping", Bo smiles.

"I think Daisy has something more important to do now". Bo and uncle Jesse look at Luke as he keeps on talking, "This morning I had a little talk with Daisy and she promised me she's goin' to make things clear with Enos 'bout their wedding day. She can't go on confusing him, and after John's words Enos needs to know everything 'bout that day from her. The more Daisy waits, the more things become messy, and the more she'll hurt him (and herself too)"

Silence fills the kitchen 'til Bo shakes his head, "Poor Enos"

"Yeah", Luke nods, "Poor Enos, but he can count on our support. Every broken-hearted man needs his best friends, and we're his best friends, so we're goin' to be by his side even if in effect is our cousin who's goin' to break his heart. And Daisy too needs our support"

Bo nods silently as uncle Jesse looks at them, his right eyebrow raising in a questioning way.

* * *

><p>Enos falls down on his knees, Daisy in front of him. He kisses her deeply, then his lips goes down to her neck, and then to her bare chest (except for her bra still on); he buries his face in her soft chest, inhaling her scent while she wraps her arms around his neck and she looks up at the blue sky, her skin burning under Enos's kisses.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Did someone ask for more (T-rated) fluff? I hope you enjoyed it, LOL<strong>

**Someone else suggested Daisy let her letter where her cousins could find it. Little devil, I was tempted by this idea, in effect a great idea, but, as you can understand, nothing is easy for Daisy here. And, moreover, thinking of Bo and Luke worried for "poor" Enos, while he's (in their minds) goin' through his "worst experience ever" (LOL), is very funny.**

**REVIEW, I'm eager to know what you're think 'bout Daisy's confession (finally). :-)))**


	13. More stunning revelations

**MORE STUNNING REVELATIONS**

When Daisy's hands slides from his chest down to his flat belly 'til they reach his jeans' button Enos freezes, stopping her, "Daisy, no… not now. I… We are in a public place, someone could come here and see us", he takes a deep breath, "Besides, I fear actually I'm not able to…. I'd like it, I've dreamed of it so many times", he bushes furiously, "But… I mean…. My convalescence…. I'm still weak …. And if I faint again what Doc Appleby would say? Last night he exhorted me to avoid long walks … or … fights… and I think this is another thing he thinks I should avoid right now. If I faint after … that … how to explain it to him? For sure he'll kill me".

Daisy bursts out laughing, "Oh Enos, you're really something else. But you're right. If today you go again to Doc Appleby, it'd be hard to explain him everything. And he'll kill both of us".

Enos sighs, nodding, "Yeah".

He sits down leaning his back against a tree as she sits on the grass in front of him, between his legs, her back against his chest. They remain sitting like that, silently, enjoying that warmth, Daisy leaning against Enos's chest behind her, her head on his shoulder, her hands on his knees, like if she's on a comfortable couch (Enos's chest being the back of the couch, his shoulders its head-rest, and his legs its arms. He wraps his arm around her waist from behind, so that she feels even more protected; she closes her eyes feeling the regular rising of his chest behind her as he breaths slowly, falling asleep.

Enos looks at Daisy sleeping in his arms, happiness overwhelming him as never before. He lets her sleep while he thinks of all the past year, realizing how things can change and how things can be misunderstood.

After a couple of hours Daisy yawns, snuggling up to Enos's chest. "Enos", she whispers, her eyes still closed like if she's looking at something in her head, maybe a dream she had, "marry me. I want to be your wife. I want to wake up in the morning having you by my side, and I want to go to sleep with you by my side". Enos hugs her tighter as she keeps on talking, "I want to cook for you, waiting for you coming back from work. I want to give you all the happiness as my husband".

Enos inhales her hair's scent, "My dream's coming true, Dais. I don't want anything else than this life by your side"

Daisy smiles, "Cooking… In effect I'm a bit hungry right now. What do you think 'bout a rhubarb's cake? I can prepare it for you when we go back to the farm, recently Lulu gave me a really good recipe"

Enos laughs, "Oh, well, if you want to bring me again to Doc Appleby, yeah, a rhubarb's cake would be perfect since I'm allergic to rhubarb".

Daisy opens her eyes, looking up at him in surprise, "Really? In effect I don't remember you ever eatin' rhubarb".

Enos nods, "Yeah, when I was 8 years old I ate a rhubarb's cake and few after all my skin's burning because of the hives"

Daisy chuckles, "I don't remember 'bout it, but I was too young. So, I suppose it's been last time you ate rhubarb".

Enos looks at the sky, lost in his thoughts. He swallows hard before to continue, "Not the last time. In effect I ate rhubarb another time after that", a brief pause, "a year ago, our wedding day".

Daisy turns to him, parting from his hug and kneeling in front of him, her mouth opened in surprise, "But, Enos, why did you…", she stops, a sudden revelation hitting her.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_Daisy comes out the Boar's Nest in her beautiful wedding dress approaching Enos. When he turns to her she looks at him in shock, "Enos, what did happen to your face?"_

_He sighs, his face marked with several red spots, "Hives. And it's not just on my face"._

"_On our wedding day?"_

"_It's why I think I gotta it, every time some good happens to me I break out …. I started to scratch me since we started to talk to get married"_

_Daisy smiles amused, "Enos, are you telling me that marrying me is giving you the hives?"_

_He looks at her embarrassed, fidgeting with a plaster on a finger of his left hand, "My system can't take all the happiness. I… I know it sounds crazy, but if just thinking 'bout it before to get married brakes me out, what's goin' to be on our honeymoon? And every day of my wonderful life being your husband, … I'll scratch myself to death, Dais"; he stresses his words scratching his neck._

"_What are we gonna do?". A shadow of worrisome covers Daisy's face._

"_Well, I want to try to find some way marrying you and being happy without the hives. Maybe between me and Doc Appleby we can find a way to stop it"._

"_But it needs a lot of time!", in Daisy's voice there's all her disappointment._

_He looks into her eyes, "Anything really good is worth for waiting for, Daisy"._

_She smiles, "Enos, you're the most wonderful man in the all world. Now, are you sure this is what you wanna do?", she puts her hands on his shoulders._

"_The way I care for you__. It's the only right thing to do right now", his eyes fixed in her ones, his look serious._

* * *

><p>Thinking back of that moment, 'bout the way he told her that waiting was the right thing to do, now Daisy reads in his words something deeper.<p>

"Enos, are you telling me that day you ate for purpose rhubarb using then the hives and all that thing 'bout your system not taking all the happiness to stop me?", Daisy is shocked. In effect she spent all the last year thinking back of that day, wondering how he could decide to postpone wedding because of something so ridiculous as the hives, and feeling, somehow, he was trying to avoid that wedding.

"Well, Daisy, you explained me what exactly happened that day, and now it's my turn", Enos looks at her, seriously, "I spent all that day wondering if you were marrying me 'cause you loved me or 'cause you wanted to save me from goin' to jail. Attorney General's words opened my eyes, so I decided to stop the wedding, especially when he found that money in my apartment and when he arrested me", he sighs, remembering how painful was telling Daisy to go away, the prison's bars between them, "When Bo and Luke caught the real culprits I was very happy, 'cause I was completely cleared and finally free. And when you told all them there was a wedding to gonna through, well, I really started to think that in effect you loved me, but…. a brief look at your family made me doubt 'bout it; you know, Daisy, when I was finally out of jail Bo and Luke started to unbutton their suits, looking at you in shock when you talked 'bout our wedding again, as they knew our wedding was only a way to save me from jail, and since they caught the real culprits there was no reason left to get married. I noticed everything, and their look made me wonder why you were goin' through with that. I started to think you were marrying me 'cause you didn't want to hurt me calling off the wedding so suddenly. I was still hoping you loved me, yeah, but I doubted 'bout your real feelings, so I decided to stop you, even if marry you was the dream of my all life".

"But… Enos…", he puts gently a finger on her lips, stopping her.

"I… I know that using the hives was a bit… weird", he shakes his head, embarrassed, "you know, sometimes my way of reasoning is a bit… strange. But I had not much time to find a way stop you. For sure I couldn't reject you at the altar, and if I had simply told you I didn't want to marry you any more 'cause I didn't trust your feelings, probably you'd have tried to convince me that you loved me, or maybe you'd have told me the truth. But, see, Daisy, at that time I was really scared to know the truth from you, so, instead to talk to you openly risking to find out in effect you're marrying me only for pity, I tried to find another way to stop you. I thought of a possible physical and temporary obstacle to our wedding and when I saw a rhubarb's cake there, ready for the cocktail party, I stole it and I ate a piece of it. I thought that if you really loved me, well, we'd get married later, and, if, in effect, you didn't love me, well, you were free from your promise. I gave you more time to decide".

After Enos's words there's only the sound of the wind around them.

Daisy reflects 'bout his revelation, "But Enos, you told me that you started to scratch yourself since we started to talk to get married"

Enos blushes, "Yeah, you're right. But I was scratching myself only because I was nervous, not because of the hives. You know, when I'm nervous I can't stop my hands, and since I didn't have my hat in my hands..., and I was really really nervous at that time", he sighs, shaking his head.

Daisy looks at him, thoughtfully, "Enos, so it's not true your system can't take the happiness". In effect Daisy, thinking back of all their childhood and their friendship, doesn't remember Enos having the hives after something good happened to him.

Enos smiles, "If it was true, now I'd scratch myself furiously"

After a while she bursts out laughing, "Enos Strate, I can't believe you stealing a rhubarb's cake on our wedding day, eating it secretly and waiting for the hives", she has tears in her eyes as she screams with laughter, and she laughs even more when she sees him blushing.

"I'm a bit odd, sometimes, I know", then he bursts out laughing too, thinking that thing ('bout him eating secretly a cake before their wedding and waiting for the hives) was in effect hilarious.

* * *

><p><em>Inside Hazzard's grocery<em>

Mrs Appleby, "Really? I can't believe it"

Mrs Herbert, "Yeah. Mr Grant told it to my husband few ago, after he came back from the lake where he was fishing"

Mrs Marple, "In effect, thinking of the way they were hugging at the Boarding House after he came back…. But I didn't think they were so close", she blushes.

Mrs Herbert, "And what 'bout that woman from L.A.? I heard she's a Enos's colleague, and I heard she's very cute. Strange to come here from L.A. to visit him"

Mrs Marple, "She left the Boarding House this morning".

Mrs Appleby, "When Enos came to my husband last night, after the fight at the Boar's Nest, I saw that woman. I felt something strange between that woman and Daisy, a sort of competition… The way they're looking at each other was very scaring"

Mrs Marple, "Obviously Daisy won over her rival"

They chuckle.

Mrs Appleby, "Anyway, are you sure 'bout what Mr Grant saw?"

Mrs Herbert, "Oh yeah. They were kissing deeply. He was leaning against a tree while she was on him… unbuttoning his shirt"

Mrs Marple blushes, "And …then?"

Mrs Herbert shrugs, "Mr Grant went away….. He was a bit embarrassed, he couldn't stay there to look at them like a peeping tom"

Mrs Marple, "If I was him, for sure I'd have liked to see more"

They laugh, their cheeks turning red.

Mrs Marple, "In effect, I heard 'bout Silas seeing something similar"

Mrs Herbert, "Them two. I never thought of Enos Strate having a way with women"

* * *

><p>Bo parks the General Lee in Hazzard's square, then he comes out the car with Luke.<p>

"Are you thinking Daisy's talking to Enos right now?", Bo asks Luke as they head to the grocery store.

Luke looks at the watch, nodding, "They left the farm several hours ago to say goodbye to Eileen, and right now she'd be on the flight to L.A. Since they haven't yet come back to the farm, I suppose they're somewhere all alone to talk".

Bo shakes his head, "Poor Enos".

"It's the only right thing to do, Bo".

As they enter the grocery store they see Mrs Herbert chatting with Mrs Appleby and Mrs Marple, their voices lower, so concentrated 'bout their gossips they barely notice Bo and Luke entering the grocery.

Bo sniggers to Luke, "Women chatting, I guess", then he clears his voice before to talk again, "Good morning Mrs Herbert, Mrs Appleby, Mrs Marple"

The women start like if someone just pinched their bottom, their eyes wide open, their cheeks burning red, a strange silence filling the grocery as they stare at Bo and Luke coming in.

Finally Mrs Herbert finds again her ability to speak, "Uh, good morning Bo, good morning Luke", then she takes from Bo a piece of paper with a brief and clear list 'bout uncle Jesse's requests. When finally Bo and Luke come out the grocery with a bag full of shopping silence is still surrounding them.

Heading to the opposite side of Hazzard's square Bo looks behind him, again at the grocery, "Hey Luke, what's happening? When we came in it seemed they just saw a ghost. And now they're chatting again closely. Have I something strange on my face?"

Luke shakes his head, "I don't know. Women are strange, so don't you think 'bout them. It's why I prefer Daisy doin' shopping instead of us, I don't stand women's chatting". He stops at Cooter's garage, smiling, "Hey Cooter, how are you, buddy?", finally a man not annoying them with strange chatting.

Cooter approaches them, his hat on, greasy stains on his jeans, "Hey buddies", he points at their bag, "Shopping, I suppose".

Bo nods, laughing, "Yeah. At the grocery Mrs Herbert looked at us like we were aliens. Maybe she's more used to Daisy doin' shopping instead of us"

Cooter scratches his hat, looking away, and Luke immediately catches this strange behavior, "Something's wrong?"

"Sorry Bo, Luke, but I heard strange rumors today. And maybe Mrs Herbert too….. I think you should know 'bout it"

Luke's blue eyes stare carefully at Cooter, "'Bout what, exactly?"

Cooter glances at him, "I heard something 'bout Enos and Daisy"

Luke sighs leaning his back against a car in the garage, his arms folded, "Uh, I know. See, Daisy and Enos need to talk 'bout what's happened during the last year. I mean, their postponed wedding, his leaving, and now his coming back after he got injured in L.A. It's all so complicated, too long to explain to you now. But I think Daisy's goin' to break Enos's heart"

Cooter keeps on scratching his hat, more and more perplexed, "Strange way to break his heart".

"What?", Luke's eyes are now doubtful.

"See, Luke, I heard Mr Herbert telling Mr Jefferson that Mr Grant told him he saw Daisy and Enos at the lake… today… while he was goin' to fish nearby".

"Was he crying on Daisy's shoulder? Or were they quarreling?", doubt's seeping in Luke's voice.

Cooter looks at him silently before to go on, carefully choosing the words, "No. He wasn't cryin', nor quarreling with Daisy", he raises his hands in a defensive way, "It's only a rumor, OK? But it seems they were very close at the lake. I mean, VERY close"

Bo and Luke stare at each other, in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Something I need to tell you 'bout this chapter:<strong>

**1) A bit of fluff again, but then I had to stop 'cause I was very near to something M-rated. LOL. And I stopped Enos/Daisy fluff in Hazzard's style (I can picture in my head Enos squeaking to Daisy to stop)**

**2) All that thing 'bout hives. It's the point. I've always thought that thing 'bout the hives stopping Enos/Daisy's wedding was really ridiculous, so I tried to read something different and deeper in it. Looking again and again at the scene of Enos and Daisy talking at the end of the episode, and in particular at the way he tells her, at the end, that "waiting is the right thing to do, right now", I realized that it was only an excuse to stop their wedding. So, I had to make up something 'bout Enos's hives. I hope you don't find that thing 'bout the rhubarb's cake ridiculous, but in effect Enos sometimes acts a bit oddly, you know, ;-)**

**3) I chuckled all the chapter long, especially writing 'bout Bo and Luke knowing the gossip in the town. Forgive me if I somehow swerved from angst to humor lately.**

**4) The gossip: again town's gossip. In effect someone was wondering what could happen if someone sees Enos and Daisy at the lake in that way. For sure Hazzard's people would talk 'bout it.**

**And now, please, REVIEW!**


	14. A surprising new perspective

**A SURPRISING NEW PERSPECTIVE**

Enos stands up buttoning his shirt, "Air's getting cold. It's better to go now"

Daisy looks at him surprised by the mix of disappointment and desire overwhelming her while he's covering his chest. She wonders when exactly she started to look at him in that way, when exactly she started to desire to touch him so much; in effect she can't deny she's always liked to be sweet on him, caressing him and kissing him gently, but this new emotion, something she can simply call lust, is something new for her. Besides, she wonders if he's always looked at her the same way she's looking at him now, hoping something more than a quick caress or a gentle kiss from her. When he looks up at her, his eyes full of his usual shyness and sweetness but mixed with complicity and lust too (a clear answer to her thoughts), she blushes looking away.

"Are you OK, Dais?", in his voice a pitch of worrisome.

"Yeah. I'm only thinking….", she avoids to look at him, "I'm only wondering if you've always wanted me so baldy as I want you right now… I mean… physically"

Enos smiles embarrassed, swallowing hard before to go on, "Oh Daisy. You always drive me crazy, every time you approach me, every time you touch me gently, every time you smile at me. I always had to run away from you before things could become… a bit embarrassing. I've always respected you, you know, but…. I… I'm a man, Dais. So, yeah, I've always wanted you… physically… using your words… and I've always waited for you".

She smiles sweetly, "You've always been a gentleman, Enos. Thank you…. And sorry if I drive you crazy", a wily smile appears on her face, "but after we'll get married there'll be no need to run away from me any more, sugar, you can let things become … embarrassing… using your words".

He looks at her in a way she's never seen, sweet but determined, as he leans on her, kissing her and pushing her down on her jeep's hood, but stopping soon after, his breath heavy and his voice hoarse, "Not now. You can't imagine how much I want you, Daisy, but not now and not here". Staring at him who's heading to the jeep's passenger seat, Daisy wonders, both amused and disappointed, if he's trying to drive her crazy as she did for all those years.

* * *

><p>Bo breaks the silence inside the General Lee as Luke's driving thoughtfully.<p>

"Do you really think Daisy and Enos….?", he can't even complete the sentence, still shocked by the image Cooter painted them basing on rumors he heard. He can't image Daisy and Enos kissing deeply, Daisy unbuttoning Enos's shirt while they're leaning against a tree; fortunately Mr Grant had the delicacy to go away instead to keep on looking at them, but even if in effect he didn't see the conclusion of that meeting, those premises were very clear.

"I don't know what to think 'bout it, Bo, really. Maybe it's only a stupid rumor, maybe Mr Grant is wrong or maybe he saw something different… or someone else. Anyway, we have to talk to Daisy, 'cause for sure she's acting strangely. And if she really did what Mr Grant saw…. she has to explain us what she's trying to obtain with such a irresponsible behavior"

The blonde and younger cousin shakes his head, "Do you really think she's acting like that 'cause she doesn't want to hurt Enos's feeling telling him what exactly happened the day she decided to marry him?"

Luke clenches his fingers around the wheel, "If she's doing something like that, she's very…. ", he takes a deep breath to clear his mind, "That day she decided to marry him even if she hadn't to testify against him any more only because she didn't want to hurt him calling off the wedding. So, now, especially after he almost died in L.A., it's not so surprising if she's trying to convince him that she loves him and that what John Morton told him 'bout that day was only a lie. She cares for Enos very much, we all care for Enos very much, but she has to stop it before it's too late".

"You're right. But… it was a year ago, maybe things changed. This year she's been so sad and angry at the same time, and finally, after Enos came back, she's smiling again. Do you think she was so sad only because she's feeling responsible for Enos's leaving?"

Luke reflects on Bo's words, silently, then he nods, "I think she's feeling responsible 'bout everything happened to Enos. And she knows very well that she'd hurt Enos telling him the truth 'bout that day. She simply can't hurt him, especially after what happened to him in L.A. I hoped she could find the nerve to make things clear, but she feels responsible 'bout everything, and things are more difficult 'cause he love her, and she knows it. Everything is like that day, her feeling responsible for him and her trying to save him. Remember what she told us that day: she was goin' to marry him to save him from goin' to jail, and then to save him from the pain to know the truth, but she's NEVER…. NEVER…. told us she loves him. She decided to sacrifice her life for Enos 'cause Enos sacrificed his life for her"

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

"_One way or another, before the trial starts, I'm goin' to become Mrs. Enos Strate" _

_Daisy's words explode in the Dukes' kitchen like a thunder in a sunny day, stunning her uncle and her cousins. Luke sits down near her, all his disbelief and confusion in his voice, "You're not really goin' to do something like that"_

_Daisy is totally inside her idea of marrying Enos, despite her family perplexity, "Why not?"_

_Bo sits in front of her, trying to explain her what's so obvious for them, "Well, for start, Daisy, you … you don't love him"_

_Daisy is irremovable, "That's not true. I've always had a genuine affection for Enos"_

_Uncle Jesse expresses another obvious thing, "But it isn't love"_

"_We all have a genuine affection for him", Luke's words corroborates his uncle statement, and Bo follows Luke's reasoning completing his older cousin thought, "Enos is a great guy, but I don't mean to sacrifice your life for". _

"_Enos did it for me. They were goin' to shoot me down if he didn't do what they said. Now, I can't stand the idea of Enos in jail because of me. Besides, a lot of people learn to love each other after they marry._

* * *

><p>Both cousins think back at that day 'til the General Lee stops in front of the farm.<p>

Uncle Jesse is waiting for them (and for the shopping) in the kitchen. As they enter the kitchen, putting the shopping's bag on the table, he gives them a crusty look, "And what 'bout the other things I told you to buy? It's only a little part of my list, what…", he stops looking at their worried faces, "what's the matter with you two?"

Luke nervously rubs his curly hair, "Sorry uncle Jesse, but something stopped us on the way to shopping"

"Something? Or someone? Did Rosco or Boss Hogg..?"

Bo shakes his head, "Not Rosco nor Boss Hogg", a brief look to Luke, "But something 'bout Enos and Daisy"

"Something bad?", uncle Jesse sits down slowly, trying to understand what's happening from his nephews' shocked faces, "Tell me everything instead of beating around the bush".

Bo looks at Luke, his eyes praying Luke to be the one who's goin' to tell uncle Jesse everything, since he's the older one, and since it's very embarrassing to talk 'bout it to uncle Jesse.

Luke sighs, folding his arms and clearing his voice before to tell uncle Jesse, as gently as possible, his look down at the floor, 'bout what Mr Grant saw and 'bout what all Hazzard now knows and is talking about.

Uncle Jesse listens silently to Luke, caressing thoughtfully his long and white beard. And after Luke stops talking, he remains silent, still caressing his beard while his nephews look at him waiting for his reaction.

"So, this is what Mr Grant saw. And this is what presumably happened between Enos and Daisy. And you're worried 'cause you think Daisy hasn't the nerve to talk to him clearly 'bout that day 'cause she doesn't want to hurt him, so she's getting things even more messy. Is it what you think, isn't it?"

Luke nods glad for his uncle's wise and for his way to get to the matter of things.

"It's time to have a talk", uncle Jesse stands up as he hears Daisy's jeep's tires stopping on the dry soil in front of the farm. From the window the Dukes patriarch looks at Daisy and Enos coming out the jeep and approaching the farm, studying carefully their faces.

Few minutes after Daisy and Enos enter the farm, Luke can appreciate his uncle's way to obtain things he wants to, a particular way to shuck 'n jive, simply but very efficacious, Dukes cousins are used to since they were children. Uncle Jesse points his finger to Bo and Luke, reproaching them with a false crusty tone, "You two. I gave you a complete and clear list of things you had to buy in town, and you bought less than half of that list. For sure you met some girls and you forgot 'bout my list". While Daisy starts laughing he goes on, "So, now, please, go repair that hole on the shelter's roof, since there are no girls around to distract you I hope you can finish it, while Daisy helps me in the kitchen". Luke, admired, looks at his uncle's final winner hit, "Enos, boy, don't you mind if I ask you to go to town to buy things I marked in this list?"

Enos nods, smiling and taking uncle Jesse's list, "Sure uncle Jesse. I'm glad to be useful". He slowly comes out the farm heading to Daisy's jeep, uncle Jesse's list in his pocket and a smile on his face, wondering when Dukes will finally realize he's a cop, he knows them since he was a child, and he can understand when they're trying to fool him. He's always accepted Dukes way to shuck 'n jive him, a way in effect he's always used to avoid Boss and Rosco's pesky orders; moreover, a lot of shucks 'n jives were planned using Daisy's flirting with him, something he can't deny he liked very much, even if sometimes it brought a lot of pesky thoughts 'bout her real feelings for him. Driving to the town he can't help but thinking that, only few days ago, that attempt of uncle Jesse of bring him away from the farm for a while for sure would have hurt him (remembering him he's not a Duke, and that probably Dukes don't want him as a member of their family), but not today, not after Daisy's confession; besides, he wonders what uncle Jesse wants to talk 'bout with Daisy, Bo and Luke while he's in town, maybe something 'bout what Eileen told them.

Meanwhile, at the farm, uncle Jesse stops Daisy while she's going to the kitchen, ready to help him. "Daisy, please, sit down. We have to talk to you"

Looking at her uncle standing in the middle of the living room while her cousins are sitting on the couch, she raises her eyebrows, confused (no hole in the shelter's roof to repair? No help in the kitchen?), and she sits on the couch in front of her cousins.

"You said you were goin' to make things clear with Enos; is it what you told me this morning, isn't it?"

Daisy notices a sort of anger mixed with worrisome in Luke's voice, so she answers gingerly, trying to understand what's the matter with Luke, while Bo and uncle Jesse listen silently, "Yeah, it's what I told you this morning, in effect".

"So, why, please, WHY?", Luke's voice raises showing his exasperation.

"Why… WHAT, Luke?". Daisy can't stand Luke's tone of reproach; even if he's the older cousin she can't accept his way to talk to her. Moreover, she's trying to understand what Luke's talking 'bout.

"Why are you acting so….. thoughtlessly? I mean, you're acting like you're thinking Enos's happiness is only your responsibility. But if you really care for him you should let him go instead of lying to him. Maybe he'll be happy with Eileen in L.A., for sure he's goin' to suffer after you make things clear, but then he'll be free. His happiness is not your responsibility, no matter how close friends you are. Especially if his happiness means to sacrifice your one"

Daisy looks at Luke in confusion, being that discussion somehow so similar to the one they had a year before, when she decided to marry Enos to save him from goin' to jail. "Luke, please, what are you talking 'bout?".

Luke rubs his hair, both angry and embarrassed to have to face that kind of discussion with Daisy, and Bo tries to help him in that hard task, "We're talking 'bout you and Enos at the lake, today, doing... you know what".

Daisy's sudden blushing, a confirmation of what happened at the lake, makes Luke even more angry and embarrassed, and Bo more shocked, 'cause they were still hoping it was only a misunderstanding.

"Oh my God, did someone see me and Enos at the lake?", Daisy blushes furiously, glad Enos stopped her, "But, we didn't…. We only kissed, but we stopped before to….", Daisy shakes her head, incredulous 'bout that absurd conversation with her cousins.

Luke is someone relieved as Daisy tells they stopped, but there's a problem they have to face, "Even if you stopped, someone saw you kissing deeply as you were goin' to do … what you know", Luke shakes his head, as incredulous as Daisy 'bout him talking to his younger cousin of such a private thing, "and now everyone in Hazzard is talking 'bout it. Don't you understand? Now things are even more complicated. People think you and Enos are engaged, and Enos too".

Daisy takes a deep breath, "But… we ARE engaged, somehow we are engaged since that day, when we postponed our wedding because of the hives".

Luke looks at Bo, searching for help, while uncle Jesse observes silently his nephews and niece discussing.

"That's the point, Daisy. You're feeling so responsible for him that you're pretending to love him 'cause you don't want to hurt him telling him the truth. But, Daisy, you … you don't love him", Bo's last phrase shows a seed of doubt.

Daisy is shocked realizing she was so busy to find a way to talk to Enos she didn't understand that her family too needed an explanation 'bout what's happening.

"But, I LOVE him, really, I love him. I realized it after that day".

As Bo and Luke look at Daisy, their mouth open, Uncle Jesse smiles proud of her niece. A brief glance to his uncle makes Luke wonder if in effect uncle Jesse understood Daisy's real feelings since Enos came back to Hazzard, something that makes Luke blush, ashamed he was so focused on his role of "older cousin" he didn't realize Daisy's love for Enos.

* * *

><p>While Daisy, at the farm, is telling her family 'bout her feelings for Enos (the same way she talked to Enos at the lake, except of the physical part, obviously), Enos is walking in front of Cooter's garage, a bag full of shopping in his hand and a puzzled look on his face.<p>

"Hey Cooter, how are you?"

Cooter starts when he hears his friend's voice, wondering if it's all joke and someone's trying to tease him. He sighs, pointing at the bag full of shopping in Enos's hand, "Hey Enos, buddy. Shopping?"

Enos nods, "Yeah, but…. Is there something wrong with Mrs Herbert? When I entered the bakery she looked at me like if I had two heads on my neck, and, in effect Mrs Berglund were looking at me in the same way", he sighs, touching gently the bruise on his left cheek, "Probably it's because everyone knows 'bout the fight I had with John Morton yesterday".

Cooter doffs his hat, scratching his head, "Enos, buddy, I think you should know something people here are talking 'bout"; as he starts to tell Enos everything 'bout the rumors (and 'bout Bo and Luke knowing the rumors), Cooter can sees his friend becoming paler and paler, and the shopping's bag crashing on the ground as milk covers the asphalt.

Few after Enos is driving to the farm, in his mind now clear what uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke are talking 'bout with Daisy, but not at all clear what he has to tell them. He stops in front at the farm, coming out Daisy's jeep and rushing inside the farm. When Dukes' heads turn to him he blushes furiously trying to find something making sense to say instead of a mix of confused words, "I'm sorry….. It's all my fault…. We didn't …. It's not because of Daisy…."

Uncle Jesse stops his blabbing, patting gently him on his shoulder, "Enos, we know everything", he smiles, "I really think you're the one who can make Daisy really happy. You love her, and she loves you, so it's the best thing I could wish for my niece, 'cause I know you since you were a child, and I know you're for sure someone we can trust".

"I… I would do anything for Daisy, uncle Jesse". By Enos's side, Daisy's hand squeezes his one as she leans her head on his shoulder.

Bo and Luke come closer to the surprising couple, a mix of emotions perfectly featured on their face: happiness for Daisy, relief to know their best friend is not goin' to have his heart broken and Daisy's not goin' to ruin her life ('cause they thought the two things were mutually exclusive), joy to know their best friend (someone they trust and like) is the one goin' to marry Daisy (instead of anyone else, saving them from another "Jamie Hogg" thing), shock for something they always thought impossible to happen, embarrass to think of Daisy and Enos in that way (as Mr. Grant's words and rumors in town perfectly implanted in their overprotective minds), and shame 'cause they didn't understand Daisy so deeply as their uncle did.

"So, we're goin' to be cousins in law, Enos"

Luke's words reach Enos like a sudden revelation, making him feel at home like never before, making him realize a new life is starting for him (the life he's always dreamed of).

* * *

><p><strong>I've been a bit lazy lately. Sorry.<strong>

**So, finally, Daisy confessed her true feelings to her family. Everything's now OK? Mmhhh, let me think... OOOPPS, there are those rumors in town to face, don't you think?**

**Please, REVIEW. I'm eager to know what you're thinking of this story (after all the angst at the start, lot of fluff in the middle, now what are you waiting for?). Every hint is welcome. ;-)**


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

In the night, after that incredible day, Enos keeps on turning over in his bed, fearing to discover, the next day, it was only a dream. Finally he falls asleep, in his dreams the continuance of the day, 'til a gentle swinging of his bedding wakes him up.

He rubs his eyes to find out the cause of that swinging: Daisy, in her nightdress, is sitting on his bed and she's looking at him, smiling sweetly.

Outside the window, moonlight gives everything a milky and dreaming look.

"Daisy, what time…?"

Daisy puts gently a finger on his lips, stopping him and at the same time answering his question, "Sshh, it's 2 a.m."

Enos sits up, rubbing his eyes, "2 a.m.? Why are you…"

A kiss on his lips stops him, and, again, at the same time it answers his interrupted question. As the kiss deepens Enos lets Daisy push him down on the bed, 'til he remembers where they are. "Daisy…. Daisy… Stop. If uncle Jesse hears us and understands what we're doin'… under his roof… he'll kill us…. he'll kill me for sure, even if he likes me"

Daisy sighs, resting her head on his chest, "I can't stay far away from you, Enos. I need you in a way I didn't know it was possible to be. So, please, I only want to sleep by your side. Only sleep, I promise".

Enos smiles thinking back of all that fantastic day, Daisy telling him, and doin' to him, what he was waiting for since the seventh grade.

"Ok, if you want so much to stay here, I grant you to sleep by my side", he chuckles, pretending she's annoying him and he's giving her a big grant.

She laughs, giving him a soft punch on his shoulder, "Oh, thank you very much, Enos Strate. You're so generous".

They keep on chuckling under the blankets, then they remain silent hugging each other, both amazed of their new closeness.

"Daisy", Enos breaks the silence, his voice a whisper, "it's tomorrow you have to come back to work, isn't it?"

Daisy nods, her face buried against his chest, "Yeah. When you came back I asked Boss Hogg some days off, and he accepted, thanks Lulu's intercession. But tomorrow I have to go to work. There's the festival, you know, and in the evening the Boar's Nest will be crowded"

He looks thoughtfully at the ceiling, "If John Morton or anyone else bothers you, I…"

"Shhhh, Enos. Don't worry. Nobody's goin' to bother me".

Enos nods, wrapping his arms around her chest and hugging her tighter, as he's trying to protect her against an invisible threat.

Wrapped in his arms, enjoying his touch and his scent, Daisy feels his breath becoming regular and deep while he falls asleep. She closes her eyes remembering all that day, her confession to him and then her confession to her family; she thinks of how her love for him has always been hidden to others' eyes (Enos' and her family's eyes too, and, 'til last year, surprisingly to herself too).

* * *

><p>Next morning Hazzard's square is full of festoons, stalls and joyful people enjoying the annual "Hazzard Harvest Festival".<p>

Enos and Daisy are walking side by side, hand in hand, pretending not to see people's eyes on them and murmurs around them.

Lulu Hogg approaches the couple with a big smile on her face, the same smile she had the day of their nearly wedding, the smile of a woman who's always believed in their love.

"Enos, Daisy. I'm very happy to see you. Enos, how are you? I heard you had hard times in L.A. I hope you feel better now".

Daisy smiles as she listens to Lulu's joyful chatting and to her way to bury them with a fall of quick words.

"Come on", Lulu points at her stall nearby, "Come to taste my rhubarb cake. It's my specialty. I prepared it when you nearly married last year, do you remember?"

Daisy glances at Enos and Enos glance at Daisy, then they burst out laughing while Lulu looks at them in surprise.

Few after, while Daisy keeps on chatting with Lulu, Enos heads to the Courthouse looking for Rosco.

After Enos's leaving Lulu gives Daisy a knowing look, "So, things between you and Enos are doin' well". A quick wink makes Daisy blush, wondering how many people know 'bout the rumor of her and Enos at the lake.

"Oh Lulu, so you too know 'bout….."

Lulu laughs, "My dear, everyone in Hazzard knows 'bout it. And people don't know anything 'til now, for sure they are goin' to know it after the festival. People talk, you know". After these words, Lulu becomes serious, "See, Daisy, I've always believed in you and Enos, in your love. But I heard different things 'bout you two. Someone is happy for you, but someone else, knowing the reason why you decided to marry him last year (there are a lot of rumors 'bout it, you know), is wondering now what's exactly happening between you and Enos. I heard someone talking of pity, and I don't like this kind of rumors".

Daisy lowers her head, biting her lips and realizing that, after Enos and her family, she has again to show her feelings openly in order to avoid misunderstandings.

She turns to the crowded square to see her family talking to Cooter and Enos coming out the Courthouse with Rosco. Enos and Rosco walk to the gazebo at the center of the square, where Boss Hogg is talking to some men.

While her cheeks are burning red, Daisy takes a deep breath, "ENOS STRATE"

Enos freezes in the middle of the street, then he turns to Daisy, surprised and scared to hear Daisy shouting his name.

"I LOVE YOU, ENOS STRATE"

People hiss, looking at Daisy Duke coming closer to Enos Strate. She raises her arms and she reaches the nape of his neck tugging slightly until his forehead meets hers. Her eyes in his eyes.

"I love you, Enos"

"I… I love you too, Daisy. But why, here,….?"

A deep kiss and her arms wrapped around his neck stop him.

Bo and Luke are looking at Daisy and Enos kissing deeply in the middle of Hazzard's square, their mouth open like anybody else 'round there, while Uncle Jesse, his wisdom bringing him forward respect his nephews, looks at his niece smiling amused, "So, now people will have something REAL to talk 'bout".

Rosco comes closer to the Dukes, pretending to be annoyed, "Them two. That dipstick is goin' to drive me crazy. I've always told him to stay away from Daisy Duke. A deputy can't be so close of any Duke".

Uncle Jesse looks a Rosco, his voice falsely crusty, "It's something you don't have to worry 'bout, Rosco. Enos's a LAPD officer, now"

Rosco smiles showing his real happiness under his false anger, "Jit jit. No more, since he's goin' to ask Boss to be again Hazzard's deputy".

Cooter, Bo, Luke and uncle Jesse stare at Rosco, and this time uncle Jesse too has his mouth open in surprise; looking again at Enos and Daisy standing in the middle of the square, and looking now at Daisy laughing and tripping like a child before she throws again her arms around Enos's neck, kissing him, they understand Rosco is not lying to them.

So, Hazzard's new ol' deputy is goin' to become a Duke. Or, on the other way, Dukes are goin' to become related to Hazzard's new ol' deputy. Anyway, for sure something new is starting in Hazzard.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait (hey, is there someone out there who're waiting for this story?).<strong>

**This is the epilogue of the story, and it's why this chapter is short.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story, I put all my efforts in it, trying to write in a proper english and trying to build an interesting story (centered more on feelings than on action, as I usually do... so no chasing, car wrecks, shuck and jives and so on... but only a bit of police's action). 'Bout "Hazzard Harvest Festival", I don't know if it really exists, but I remember in some episodes Hazzard's square all full of festons and so on, and I needed to find a way to have Daisy confessing in front of the whole town; so, give me this license, without shouting "HEY, YOU, it doesn't exist the Hazzard H****arvest Festival", LOL**

**So, thank you sooooo much for reading... and especially for reviewing. (it's implied... REVIEW REVIEW AND AGAIN REVIEW)**

**Lately some new ideas are goin' on through my mind. So ... see you soon. ;-)**


End file.
